The Red Scorpion's!
by MrsCharlieAckles
Summary: There's a new Dojo in town called the Red Scorpion's. Which means a lot of trouble and pain is in store for Jack. Can his friends pluck up the strength and courage to help Jack before it's too late! KiCKiN' iT WiTH YOU! -Complete x
1. Chapter 1 Jack and the Red Scorpion's!

The Red Scorpion's!

KiCKiN' iT (FanFiction)

By Charlie

**Please Review!**

_**Chapter One – Jack and the Red Scorpion's!**_

Jack looked up at the Wasabi sign outside his favourite Dojo. It had been just over a year since he joined the Wasabi Warriors; he couldn't image himself anywhere else anymore. He walked into the entrance and greeted his fellow warriors, he then bowed respectfully to his Sensei Rudy.

"I SWEAR BY THE LIGHT OF THE DRAGONS EYE TO BE LOYAL AND HONEST AND NEVER SAY DIE. WASABI!" After saying the Wasabi code, they got to practicing. Sensei Rudy set out tasks for his young warriors: Jack, Kim, Eddie, Jerry and Milton.

"Jerry vs. Milton. Jack vs. Eddie and Kim vs. me." Rudy shouted

"Yes Sensei" they all shouted apart from Eddie who was looking a bit scared.

"What's up Eddie?" Rudy asked

"Do I have to spare with Jack? I can't handle Marge the lunch lady!" He cried

"Don't worry Eddie I'll take it easy on you!" Jack smiled. Jack was the strongest in the Dojo but hated being reminded about it, he wanted to be equal and although they were his friends they would rather talk, then fight against him. After practice was over the other warriors said their good byes and left for home. Only Jack and Sensei Rudy remained in the Dojo.

"Do you mind if I get some more practice on this training dummy, Rudy?" Jack asked "I won't be long I'm just trying to prefect a new move"

"Sure Jack, I'm going home though so if you could please lock up behind you." Rudy asked, Jack smiled and nodded at his Sensei. "Thanks Jack well then I'll see you tomorrow" Rudy smiled picking up his jacket, his keys and then walking out of the Dojo. Jack started to practice but not after too long he got tired and decided to call it a day. As he was always staying behind Rudy had given him a set of keys, so he could lock up behind himself. After checking the lights and heater was off he walked out of the Dojo, locking the door behind him. Walking back to his house was something he was getting used to, after being banned from using his skateboard in the mall, but this time seemed different. He felt like he was being followed. He quickly turned around and almost felt himself jump backwards with surprise, when he saw a Red Scorpion karate uniform. He looked up and saw the face of his former sparing partner.

"Hey Jack long time!" He said with his usual grin on his face but it seems even darker now.

"Alex? What are you…?" Jack started but he stopped himself when he noticed that he was surrounded by Red Scorpion's. He figured why they where there, so he made a run for it.

Now he felt stupid running away like a coward, but these where no karate students to mess with. He knew them too well as he used to be in their Dojo, but he had left because he didn't agree on their principles. He felt like if he was to say this to anybody, it would sound like he was on about the karate kid movies, but the Red Scorpion dojo rule was no mercy to be given to anyone not even their own. Basically when fighting if some one was injured they would continue to fight them creating more damage then needed. The Red Scorpion's had been banned from most competitions as they where too ruff and didn't always abide by the rules. When Jack had left, the Sensei of the Dojo turned furious and angry declaring that Jack had disgraced him. He had become so angry at Jack that he had allowed his students to attack and beat up Jack when ever they wanted. Jack could fight them off no problem but after a while he had became exhausted one day when it was five on one and was badly hurt, sending him home for a couple of weeks. After specking with his mother they had moved to San Jose, California, where he enrolled in Seaford high school. Shortly after attending the school he had got into his first fight with another Dojo called the Black Dragons, who weren't really a match at all. From the fight he had gained new friends and after a little encouragement from them he joined the Bobby Wasabi martial arts academy, from which his karate was first about as his grandfather who taught him karate also taught Bobby Wasabi.

After running for awhile he found himself surrounded again by more Red Scorpion's. He turned to face Alex who seemed to be leading this gang. Alex still had his grin on his face and was walking around Jack squaring him up, so Jack mirrored him not allowing Alex to get behind him.

"Want to spare Jack. Oh and look no referee. So we can go on as long as we want!" Alex chuckled so did a few Red Scorpion's that Jack remembered.

"I don't want to fight you Alex!" Jack glared "Enrol in the next competition and we maybe able fight there. Just go home. I have nothing to prove to you!" With that off his chest Jack made a brave and probably stupid decision to turn his back and try to walk away. He knew it was a bad idea but he was exhausted from the extra training he had just done. He wasn't in the mood to fight anyone at the moment and knew he wouldn't have a chance of winning a fight with Alex the way he was now. He heard Alex charge him and was able to move out of the way in time, but his reaction where slower than normal and his arms and especially his legs where aching from all of the training and the running that he had just done.

"You're not going anywhere Jack! You think just because you moved it was over? You disgraced our Sensei our Dojo now you will pay!" Alex Shouted aggressively "Now fight or just stand there helpless if you like, we'll still teach you a lesson and then take you back to our new Dojo, so our Sensei can sort you out!"

"New Dojo?" Jack asked calmly even though his heart was racing. Apart from clowns Jack was scared of one other thing, the Red Scorpion's Sensei, who defiantly had no mercy for anyone especially people who disgrace him.

"Yes you heard me. Our new Dojo is just on the other side of the Mall. So we will be seeing a lot more of each other." Alex laughed. Jack gulped trying to think of how much worse this afternoon could possibility get, apart from being beaten up and taken to their Sensei of course. Sadly Jack saw no option but to try and defend himself when Alex came at him again. Blocking punches and his kicks Jack realised that he was a lot stronger than last time.

"Come on Jack this is no fun. Fight back!" Alex laughed still throwing his punches and kicks. Still blocking Jack just shook his head trying really hard to concentrate on watching every move that Alex made so he could block them all. So he wasn't really expecting the kick to the back of his knees that sent him to the ground. He hadn't even noticed the other Red Scorpion's approaching him. Jack was kneeling on the floor unable to get up, so Alex managed to get into Jack's defence and send a painful kick to his stomach. Jack feel backwards holding his stomach, not only where they better they where nearly ten times stronger than last time. Alex stood over Jack and gave him a few more kick to his stomach forcing him onto one side. Jack knew he couldn't win so he just laid there waiting, praying for this to end. When Alex finally stopped kicking, Jack's left side of his stomach and shoulder where white hot with pain. Jack could feel himself slipping into unconsciousness. Alex quickly grabbed Jack by his clothes and placed him against the nearest wall. Jack suddenly found it hard to breath and his eyes keep getting heavier and heavier.

"See you real soon Jack" Alex smiled dropping Jack to the floor. He clapped his hands together twice and the Red Scorpion's followed him back towards their Dojo. Jack just laid still catching his breath, his left shoulder to his arm and his chest where on fire but he tried to ignore them as he knew he needed to get home before they came back. After a short pause he dragged himself to feet, struggling to walk he continued his now long, slow journey home….


	2. Chapter 2 Family Matters

_**Amanada anderson jack mum**_

_**Recap:**After a short pause he dragged himself to feet, struggling to walk he continued his now long, slow journey home…._

* * *

><p>Chapter Two – Family Matters<p>

Jack looked up at his front door, in just a couple more steps he would be safe. His heart was racing and his body was so weak and painful that he thought, any minute he would collapse to the floor, out of pure pain and exhaustion. While walking home it had started raining, so now he was soaking wet and he had a chill running up and down his spine. The day had also gotten colder all of a sudden and there was a cold breezy wind blowing right up Jacks t-shirt, making him feel ten times worse, he could feel himself shaking from head to toe, which only made his stomach and shoulder pain hurt even more.

Jack tried to stop himself shaking and took in a deep, painful breath. When he finally calmed himself to a good enough level he pushed open the door. Sure enough just has he had expected his worried but still rather annoyed mother Amanda, was standing in the hallway, tapping her foot. _'__Great__ now __I__'__m __grounded__ as __well__' _Jack thought. Jack and his mother never seemed to have the closest of relationships, they didn't spend time together and because his mother worked random shifts at a nearby pub, they hardly saw each other. She would always find something to moan at him about, they just couldn't sit in the same room as each other anymore. Jack wasn't too bothered though as he liked his privacy but at times like this, she could be a real pain. As for his father, well he had left when Jack was about 10 but again his father didn't seem to care for Jack or his mother. Especially as Jacks mother had found him with another woman and told him to get out. To Jacks annoyance he'd left without out saying a word. So the only family member he felt like he could count on was his grandfather, who he didn't see much anymore as they had moved a bit far away. But whenever Jack gets a weekend free he goes around to visit him, to tell him about his new friends, Dojo and to show any new moves his working on. His grandfather had taught him everything he knew but also he had taught Bobby Wasabi! Which everyone thought was awesome, but this did annoy Jack as some of his other friends, befriended him just to get to know Bobby.

Jack looked back at his mother who hadn't changed her attitude since he'd been standing there. So Jack put on the best smile he could and simply said "Sorry mum. I must of stayed a bit too late, this time."

"Understatement, Jack!" She shouted '_here __we __go__' _Thought Jack rolling his eyes "How many times do you have to be reminded about your curfew? I was worried sick. I even thought you'd….." She paused, Jack noticed that she had just taken a good look at him, finally realising his soaking wet, muddy and slightly ripped clothing.

"What happened Jack?" She asked looking rather puzzled. She was still looking at his clothes, like they held some kind of hidden explanation. She soon gave that up and stared at her son waiting for an answer.

"Nothing. Well I'm really tired from practice I'm just going to go to bed now. Night!" Jack grinned trying to make a quick exit up stairs before he got any more questions. But his mother firmly gripped his arm and gently pulled him to a stop.

"What Happened?" She asked again more softly this time "and I want the truth Jack." She generally looked concerned for the first time in ages, but Jack didn't think he could keep this up anymore, as his legs where starting to give way and she was holding his painful arm.

"That is the truth. Now can I go please?" Jack groaned, he pulled away from her grasp and was in his room before she said another word.

Jack walked straight to his bed not even bothering to looking into the mirror, as he was scared of what he would see, a soaking wet, beaten up looser. Jack threw off his clothes forgetting about the pain for a moment and throwing on some new boxers. He then fell on his bed out of exhaustion and winced at the pain that shot through his body. _What __have __I __achieved __at__ this __new __Dojo?_Jack thought _The__ Red __Scorpion__'__s __still __can __beat __me.__What__ have __I __been __doing __for __5 __years? __I __can__'__t __believe__ I __lost __to __them__ again__…__I__ lost__…__I __los__…__t__…_ Jack fell asleep with the last thought playing over and over again in his head.

At 7am on the dot his alarm clock went off, making Jack jump out of his skin, nearly causing him to fall out of bed. Jack lay in his bed staring at his ceiling; he didn't want to go to school, to practice or the mall, for the first time since he moved here. _How __can __I __face __the __Red __Scorpion__'__s __again?__ I __lost._Feeling angry at himself Jack got out of bed and chucked on the nearest cleanness pair of trousers and t-shirt. Not brothering to check if they went together he picked up his school bag. He screamed out in agony dropping his bag to the floor, as his shoulder cried in pain. _How__ am__ I__ going __to __get __through __school __and__ training __like __this?_Jack wondered, he simply shrugged his shoulders and walked down the stairs. Hearing his stomach grumbled at him, made him realise how hungry he was. He slipped into the kitchen to get some breakfast for himself, slightly surprised to see his mother sitting reading a newspaper.

"Morning!" He smiled to her. He couldn't believe how much better he felt compared to last night. He only hoped he looked as good as he felt. He shoulder wasn't hurting as much as a few minutes ago and even his stomach was at a bearable pain level.

"Morning, Jack!" She smiled pulling herself away from her newspaper "What happened last night. Tell me!" she demanded.

"I already told you that nothing happened!" Jack groaned chucking some toast into the toaster.

"Yeah sure…. Why did you scream just now?" she asked

"I didn't scream!" Jack glared "I just stumped ma toe that's all."

"You always do this." She groaned

"Do what?" Jack asked not even paying much attention to her.

"When ever something happens you shut me out." She sighed "I can help…."

"No you can't, so just stay out of it!" Jack shouted just as his toast popped up, he grabbed them and walked to the door.

"Does it have anything to do with the Red Scorpion's relocating to the Mall?" she asked making Jack freeze in his tracks "If they are giving you a hard time again Jack I want to know. We can move again if you like."

"Running is not an option anymore mum."

"I see I understand honey. It's just I can't stand to see you get hurt…" she sighed

"I'm fine!" Jack sighed.

"NO YOUR NOT!" She shouted "Do you think I'm blind or something Jack? I know you…."

"No you don't!" Jack shouted interrupting her; he turned on his heel and walked out the front door, leaving his mother speechless and tearful behind. He regretted it as soon as he got out of the house but didn't feel the need to go back inside as he didn't have anything else to say to her. Clutching his painful stomach he continued his journey to school.

The school day went by much better than expected, most of the lessons where so boring, he found himself falling asleep. His shoulder was much better hardly hurting at all and even his stomach was a bit better too. Jack skipped out of his last lesson which so happened to be Pe and headed to the Dojo. He figured if he got there early he could practice and strengthen up his muscles and his defence. He knew this training session with the warriors was going to be the hardest, but he figured as long as he didn't get Rudy or Kim to spare with he'd ok, as the others where easy to defend against. When his Sensei and friends finally showed up, he was annoyed to be chosen to spare with Kim. Putting his annoyance and his fear aside he attacked her, while she blocked, but when it was Kim's turn to attack everything went wrong. Somehow one of her fast, strong kicks landed in Jack's painful stomach. The force of the kick sent Jack flying backwards; he landed on the floor clutching his screaming stomach. Suddenly Jerry, Milton and Eddie appeared above him.

"What just happened?" Jerry asked looking from Kim (who looked horrified) to Jack.

"Kim just scored on Jack!" Milton cried. Ignoring them Jack jumped to his feet trying to breath out the pain, he walked over to Kim put on his best smile and said "Nice kick Kim! You get better every day!" Everyone was still in shock because Jack the unbeatable had been beaten. Jack sat on the nearest bench trying desperately to stop the pain, he noticed Kim had sat next to him leaving the others to there training.

"Are you ok Jack?" She asked guilt and concern was written all over her face

"I'm fine, it wasn't that bad! Don't feel bad because you beat me Kim. That was incredible!" Jack smiled

"That's not what I meant!" Kim glared Jack looked at her confused "Who are the Red Scorpion's and why did they do this to you?" Jack just stared at her, _how__ does __she__ know?_ He thought….?

* * *

><p><strong>How does Kim know? What will Jack do, when the Red Scorpions appear again? Find out soon. Just want to say a big thank you to everyone reviewed. They are such great comments and I really appreciate them. As I hardly get reviews for my stories I hope you liked this chapter more coming soon xXx MrsCharlieAckles xXx<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Rematch!

_**Recap:**_ "That's not what I meant!" Kim glared Jack looked at her confused "Who are the Red Scorpion's and why did they do this to you?" Jack just stared at her, _how __does __she __know?_He thought….?

**Hey Alyssa! :D **Thank you so much! Really! It's mean so much for the kind comments and for even just reading my story. I update all the time tbh. I am currently working on finishing the first chapter to the squeal of Lover's bait. Plus I have the other completed one-shots too. :D Thanks again. I mainly probably update thrusday as its my day off. But Its random :P

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Rematch!<strong>

"Well?" Kim asked waving her hands in Jacks face, trying to get his attention.

"Nothing, I don't even know the Red Scorpions." Jack chuckled "Your kick just winded me, that's all. Come on lets get back to practice." He smiled jumping back to his feet.

"Oh, no you don't Jack! We are not finished yet!" Kim glared grabbing his arm gently guiding him to the back room. "I know Jack!" she sighed lifting up his t-shirt to show his hidden bruises.

"Oh that!" Jack laughed nervously "I fell down on a…. skateboard…. trick yesterday."

"Cut the c**p Jack!" Kim shouted "When I say I know. I mean I saw the red scorpions kick you butt yesterday!" Jack's jaw dropped, he managed to respond "you… saw…." And that's about it as he was in too much shock to react to what Kim had just said.

"Yes" Kim said simply.

A few moments passed and nor Jack or Kim said a word to each other. Not being able to control her emotions anymore Kim began to cry.

"Hey, what is it?" Jack asked with concern on his face, he gently rubbed her shoulder to try and comfort her.

"I'm sooo sorry Jack!" Kim sobbed tears pouring from her eyes. She fell forward landing in Jacks arms, to Kim's surprise Jack didn't push her away, he hugged her.

"For what?" he whispered in her ear, pulling her closer. Kim lifted her head up slightly so they where looking eye to eye.

"I was there and I wanted to help you but… but I froze. Like a coward…." Jack placed his finger on her lips to stop her from continuing.

"You're no coward Kim!" He smiled gently wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're brave, loyal and you always have my back no matter what! That's what I…..love about you!" Jack blushed about the same time Kim did, Kim had to look away from his gorgeous brown eyes to prevent her self from kissing him. Just lately her feeling for Jack had grown, now every moment they apart she wanted to be with him, she only hoped he felt the same, but hearing him saying he loved her made her checks go red and she had a nice fuzzy feeling in her stomach. Kim broke out of the hug and looked back into Jack eyes, but to her disappointment he didn't kiss her, he just stood there looking adorable. So she continued to tell him what happened.

"When I finally managed to get the courage to help you, two of the Red Scorpions grabbed me preventing me from helping. I'm Sorry." Kim sighed tears began to form in her eyes again. "When I finally got out of their grasp, you where gone, I searched for you. But…but I can't find you. I promise that…" Now Jack didn't know why he made the move but all he knew is that he liked it, he only hoped she did too. One minute he was looking into the eyes, listening to her, seeing her cry just made him move, he hated to see her upset, where's that smile gone that he adores. So he had walked up to her and kissed her, while she was in mid sentence so it was quite a surprise to her, he thought she'd pull away but she kissed him back and relaxed in his arms. It sounded stupid but he felt a spark between them, and they both seemed to really enjoy it. The kiss would have lasted forever but ended suddenly when a familiar laugh echoed around the Dojo. Before Jack could react, Kim had pulled him out of view and told him to remain quiet; he nodded in agreement and kept still. He liked how close and warm she was but tired to forget the moment they just had, to concentrate on the new problem ahead.

Alex and a few Red scorpions walked into the Dojo wearing full uniform. Jerry, Milton and Eddie stopped their practice and greeted there visitors.

"Hey welcome to….." Jerry started but he was rudely interrupted

"The Bobby Wasabi, Dojo. I know!" Alex said rolling his eyes "What are you the only students? Well this is going to be pointless huh boys!"

"Yeah!" the Red Scorpions laughed

"What's that supposed to mean?" Milton asked walking towards Alex. Alex just smiled and walked around the Dojo.

"So our opponents will be….." Alex smirked looking from Eddie to Milton to Jerry. "Fatty, Twig and weirdo." Anger boiled in Jack, he felt himself step forward. It was bad enough that they have entered the Dojo but now they where offending his friends. Kim pushed him back; shaking her head she then mouthed '_don__'__t__ be __stupid!__'_

"Fine!" Jack whispered leaning against the wall again.

"Hey!" Jerry, Eddie and Milton cried all taking a step towards Alex.

"Come on then Wasabi Warriors prove me wrong!" Alex glared getting into his karate stance. Kim ran out of the back room and placed her self in between her friends and the Scorpions. Jack peered around the corner keeping a close eye on Alex. _She__'__s__got__so__much__braver!_Jack smiled feeling his checks going red.

"No!" Kim Shouted "No fighting is going to happen. So why don't you jerks just leave!" Alex flinched with anger but calmed himself again.

"Ahh I know you. You're Kim Crawford right? I hear you where a black belt in the Black Dragon Dojo." Alex smiled with Lust in his eyes. "Want to fight?"

"No thank you. Now leave!" Kim demanded turning her back to him she walked over to her friends. She was hoping that they would leave but they didn't. Instead Alex came at Kim throwing a kick at her. Alex was amazed when his kick was blocked; he looked up and met Jack's furious eyes. Kim spun around and was surprised to see Jack in front of her as well.

"Jack... What are you? But you're…" Kim stumbled, she tried to find the right words, but couldn't.

"Never turn you back on an opponent, especially a Red Scorpion!" Jack said pushing Alex backwards "You heard her Alex. Leave! I didn't think it was your style to attack girls though!"

"Hey!" Kim shouted annoyed

"Look it's the little hero!" Alex and the Scorpions chuckled "Run guys it's….it's…. Jack!"

"Shut up. Jack can beat you all!" Eddie declared

"Stop encouraging them!" Kim groaned

"What its true Kim!" Jerry smiled "Jack's awesome. You see how he stopped that guys kick!"

"I don't care, there's going to be no fighting between anyone!" Kim shouted putting herself in between Jack and Alex.

"Oh yeah. Jack couldn't beat me anyway! Right Jack" Alex laughed "That's why he and his girlfriend here where hiding!"

"I'm not is girlfriend!" Kim glared "Well….. Maybe!" she blushed looking at Jack, expecting him to say something but he didn't, he just kept watching Alex.

"Not true!" Milton shouted

"Come one then Jack! Just you and me promise. Just like last time!" Alex winked; his dark smile appeared on his face once more. Alex got into his karate stance but to Kim's surprise so did Jack.

"No Jack your….."

"I'm fine!" Jack Smiled. When Kim met his eyes she instantly relaxed, he seemed back to his normal self and he looked ready for the fight unlike the last time.

"Good luck then! But please be careful" Kim smiled giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Don't loose focus Jack!" Alex laughed as he charged. In two shift movements Jack pushed Kim out of the way and for the second time in one day he blocked another of Alex's Kicks.

"Things are going to be different this time Alex!" Jack Smirked "I want to fight you!"

Jerry was going to be the referee and one of the Red Scorpion's Sam was going to count the points. While Kim, Eddie, Milton and the rest of the Red Scorpion's sat at the edge of the matt, ready to watch what was going to be an interesting match.

"Ok, first one to three points wins!" Jerry announced "Round one. BEGIN!" Unable to wait Alex charged at Jack again throwing several punches and kicks but none hit their target. Jack suddenly found an opening and threw a kick at Alex and scored the first point.

"Point Green!" Sam shouted

to Jack

To Jack. Things where going great, one more point and Jack would win, but Kim had started to

Notice that Jack was slowing down. Alex landed a kick into Jack stomach which made Jack take a few steps backwards before regaining his balance.

"Point Red!" cheered Sam and the other Red Scorpions. _Oh__ no! _Kim thought

"Round four BEGIN!" Jerry shouted with shock all over his face. This round started slow but Alex soon threw another kick at Jack when noticing that he was defending his left side. The kick hit Jack in the stomach again.

"POINT RED!" Shouted Sam again.

2.2

"Next point wins" Jerry said not sounded very happy about this anymore. Kim got up feeling like she needed to stop the fight as Jack was struggling to remain on his feet but Jack shook his head at her so she sat back down.

"Found five. Final round begin!" Jerry shouted. Cocky Alex charged at Jack again aiming for Jack's left side, but he was surprised when a kick landed in his stomach instead. He had paid to much attention on winning that he didn't even notice Jack had moved.

"Match Over!" Jerry cheered along with the other Wasabi Warriors "Jack Wins!" Jack smirked at Alex and walked up to his cheering friends.

_I __lost __to __him__ but __how? _Alex thought, not able to control himself he walked up to Jack and kicked him in the stomach again, causing Jack to loose Balance and fall to the floor.

"This isn't over Jack! Our sensei knows where to find you now!" Alex glared he clapped his hands twice and he and the Red Scorpions left the Dojo. Jack struggled to his feet with the help of his friends.

"You ok?" Kim asked

"Awesome!" Jack smiled sarcastically "I'll manage!"

"That was amazing Jack!" Eddie smiled

"I knew you could do it!" Milton cried

"Nice Match Jack!" smiled Jerry patting Jack on his back.

"Well I bet him finally!" Jack smiled, brushing himself off.

"You should never turn you back on an opponent, especially a Red Scorpion!" Kim smirked

"I deserve that I guess!" Jack laughed

"Say are you hungry want to go and get something?" Jack smiled looking at Kim who blushed.

"Sure!" She smiled

"Oh and one more thing!" Jack said

"What?" Kim asked

"You sooo have a crush on me!" Jack smirked

"Oh shut up!" Kim blushed linking her arm through his. They walked out of the Dojo together leaving Jerry, Milton and Eddie laughing behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thanks for the comments new chapter coming soon….<strong>


	4. Chapter 4  Challenged refused a new

Recap: Kim blushed linking her arm through his. They walked out of the Dojo together leaving Jerry, Milton and Eddie laughing behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Challenged refused a new enemy emerges <strong>

Jack smiled up at Kim who blushed and kept eating her fries, pretending that she hadn't just glanced up at him.

"So…." Kim started but lost her words, when Jack reached over and gave her another kiss. She loved it when their lips meet; it felt so romantic, passionate and compared to her last relationship they had a spark. Jack met her eyes and she knew he felt the same.

When they where finished and after a bit of persuading, Jack managed to get to walk Kim home. With his arm over Kim's shoulders they walked together talking, laughing and kissing until they reached her front door. Such a long journey felt like seconds that they would both love to relive over and over again.

"Well here's me." Kim sighed wishing this night would last forever. But she could already hear her mum kicking off if she broke her curfew. So sadly she unlocked the front door and looked back at Jack. "Thanks for tonight. I have an awesome time!" She smiled

"Me too." He smiled back "So does this mean you have a crush on me?" He joked

"No." Kim smiled Jack looked at her confused "I don't have a crush on you as you're now my boyfriend. I love you, you dummy."

"Well good." Jack smiled again "I love you too." He reached forward and kissed her for the last time that night.

"Night!" He chuckled walking off, leaving her with the kiss.

"Night!" She whispered after him. She then turned around and walking into the house shutting the door behind her. She slid down the door and sat on the floor. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she sighed happily putting her finger to her lips. _Amazing. Who knew he was such a great kisser? _She smiled to her self.

"What's up with you?" Her mother asked curiously "You've been there a while."

"Love!" Kim smirked running up the stairs. Her mother laughed after her.

"What's his name?" Her mother teased as she stood in her daughter's doorway.

"Jack Anderson!" Kim blushed

"Jack? The one you denied you liked?" Kim's mum chuckled "So…."

"Sooo what mum?"

"Details!" Her mother chuckled again, Kim rolled her eyes but told her mother about the perfect date she and Jack had. After telling her someone broke through the front door….

* * *

><p>Jack reached his house moments after leaving Kim. He just couldn't get her out of his mind, this was manly the reason he didn't want a girlfriend, as he knew he'd be distracted from karate but he couldn't resist Kim. He reached forward to unlock his front door when he realised it was ajar. Snapping out of his love trance he walked through the front door with caution<strong>. <strong>He almost kicked his mother in the face as she ran at him and threw her arms around him the moment he was in the house.

"Oh Jack!" She sobbed into his shoulder "Your ok… I thought…."

"Wow wow wow mum!" Jack shouted awkwardly pushing his mother back "What happened?"

"Well…." She started, wiping her tears away "They came to the house…. And said that you would..…"

"Who came, they said what? Mum focus this is important!" Jack sighed sitting her down.

"I'm sorry Jack." She sobbed taking in a deep breath before she continued "The Red Scorpions came. The Sensei came too, he said that he challenges you to a fight and if you refuse they will…"

"They will what?" Jack asked

"They won't leave you or your friends alone." She sighed "They came here to get you."

"Oh….. That's it they have gone far enough!" Jack shouted "First thing in the morning I'm going to their dojo and sorting this mess out!"

"NO! You said it yourself Jack. Violence isn't the answer!" His mother cried

"I know. I didn't say anything about fighting Mum." Jack smiled "It will be ok I promise. Why don't you stay at a neighbours or friends house until I sort this out?"

"But….."

"It fine mum just go!"

"Its not that Jack. They asked where they could find you." She sighed looking away not daring to look at her son.

"Mum what did you do?" Jack demanded

"I said you where out….. With…..Kim….I'm….." Before this mother could finish Jack stormed out of the house and ran to Kim's.

He's worst fears where meet when he found the front door wide open. Without a second thought Jack ran threw the house looking for Kim. He reached the living room and found Alex, the Red Scorpion Sensei and Kim standing in a circle in the middle of the room. Some of the furniture was chucked to one side and Jack saw Kim's mum huddled in the corner, tears in her eyes as she clutched her legs. Jack soon noticed that Kim was out of breath and a few drops of blood where coming from her bottom lip. Jack jumped over the coffee table in one leap and placed himself in front of Kim and the others.

"Jack!" Kim shouted startled. "What are you…."

"Ahhh Jackie!" Alex smiled

"Jack Anderson, it's been a while….." The Sensei Smiled

"Sensei Elijah!" Jack glared getting into a protective stance.

"No worries Mr Anderson. I'm not here to fight you yet!" Elijah Sensei chuckled "But let this be a lesson to you. Come to my Dojo on humph… lets see… Friday. That should give you enough time to prepare yourself. Just you and me I promise. If I win you come back to my Dojo, but if you win then myself and my students will leave you and your friends of course alone. Deal or no Deal" He chuckled

"No deal!" Kim shouted "It's not going to happen! Do what you like but the wasabi warriors stand together! It's like OUR Sensei teaches us, to be Loyal, honest and never say die. Plus violence doesn't solve everything! So get out now before I call the cops!"

"Oh no not the Cops! Run Sensei!" Alex mocked

"I wasn't talking to you Kim Crawford! Mr Anderson?" Sensei Elijah asked

"You heard her no Deal!" Jack muttered not daring to look his old Sensei in the eye "Now get out!"

"Awwwww poor Jackie doesn't want to play…" Alex chuckled

"Enough Alex!" Sensei Elijah shouted the anger clear in his voice "You're an embarrassment now go!"

Alex gulped down his fear and obeyed his Sensei without out saying another word. Elijah Sensei started to follow Alex to the front door but paused next to Jack.

"You will regret this boy!" he whispered into Jack's ear "You have dishonoured my Dojo, My students and me for the last time!" Before walking away Elijah Sensei of the Red scorpions threw a kick at Jack, the impact was so strong it sent Jack flying into the Coffee table he had just jumped over. Kim's anger boiled for the second time that night.

"How dare you! First you push my mother and now you kick my boyfriend! That's it no more Misses nice girl!" Kim glared walking towards Elijah Sensei who didn't seem scared at all.

"N….No Kim!" Jack huffed "He's…..not worth… it!" Jack struggled to his feet holding his side, with his free arm he pulled Kim away.

Sensei Elijah and Alex walked out of the house and disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>HEY GUYS <strong>

**Sorry it's been sooo long… hope you like this new chapter.**

**Please comment**

**Love**

**Mrs Charlie Ackles**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5  hidden secrets

Recap: Sensei Elijah and Alex walked out of the house and disappeared into the night.

**Chapter five – hidden secrets**

Jack stared after his old Sensei, not believing what had just happened. Why did he say no….. He felt so stupid….. What was he going to do now?... By the look on Sensei Elijah's face he should be scared….. Jack felt as though something was coming… and he and his friends where the targets…! How could he defend them? When he can't even protect himself. He knew Sensei Elijah was strong but this…. This was crazy…. He was like ten times stronger than the last time… what is he going to do….

Kim stared at Jack, he's expression said everything, he was scared and he didn't know what to do, which only made Kim feel worse. In one swift kick the old man had sent Jack flying, what can she do? There's nothing she capable of doing right? Not up against him anyway. So what can she do? Just stand by and watch? No! She has to do something, what she told them, '_The wasabi warriors stand together! It's like OUR Sensei teaches us, to be Loyal, honest and never say die_.' She wanted them to be more than words… but how? She really meant what she said, but as she was saying them her body had frozen in fear… how can she protect….

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Kim finally decided standing around thinking wasn't going to solve anything. She turned her attention back to Jack; who hadn't taken his eyes off where the Sensei had left. He was clutching his side too, which worried her.

"Jack?" Kim asked trying desperately to get his attention but nothing, he wasn't listening.

"Hey." She said softly reaching out to touch his shoulder, as soon as she made contact he jumped. "It's me!"

"Hey!" Jack smirked "Sorry."

"Are you alright?" Kim asked taking a few steps closer until, they where so close, Kim could hear him breathing.

"Yeah, looks worse than it is." Jack smiled, when he saw Kim's reaction he sighed "Honest! I'm fine."

"Ok if you say so." Kim said not truly believing him.

"I've got to…" Jack smiled as he started to walk to the front door. Before he took two steps Kim grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"NO YOU'RE STAYING!" Kim stated, Jack sighed in frustration but listened to her. He reached forward and kissed her on the cheek.

"Fine" He smiled, realising he wasn't going anywhere Jack helped Kim put the living room back as it was, and then they both sat down on the sofa with the news on. Kim's mum came through with two cups of hot chocolate; she placed them on the table and walked back out again, without saying a word.

"Erm... Jack?" Kim suddenly said

"Huh?" Jack asked taking his attention away from the breaking news about a theft at the mall.

"Wha….what happened with you and the red scorpions? I mean the Sensei is really mad at you. I don't believe it's just because you left the Dojo." Kim asked with curiosity in her eyes. Jack sighed he'd been waiting for her to ask him.

"Well…. It started a few years ago. My mother and I had just moved, after a short while I enrolled in the Red Scorpion Dojo. It was a great Dojo, well disciplined students and an awesome Sensei. Well that's until…. Sensei Elijah became his replacement after a so called accident. Elijah changed the Dojo brought up new rules, such as no mercy, in other words don't leave your opponent standing." Jack paused remembering this was hard Kim could see that, finally he continued Kim remained silent listening carefully. "Most of the students didn't agree but he was our Sensei so we had to obey him or leave. Most of them left, I stayed which was a really bad idea. Finally the martial arts competitions came up and Sensei Elijah was sure that his son would win. His son is no other than Alex."

"What really? What happened then?" Kim blurred out "Sorry ignore me. Please go on" Jack grinned at her adorable smile and then continued.

"Well….. It came down to the final, between me and Alex. Two points each, next point to win, Sensei Elijah didn't like that I was probably going to win. So he called Alex over and told him to hit me really hard in an illegal spot. Alex obeyed his Sensei / Father and punched me really hard in the face but instead of winning, the referee disqualified him. So I won the match but I had to leave the Dojo simply as I had had enough. Because of that Sensei Elijah keeps saying I disgraced his Dojo, students and him because I left and also as I wouldn't have a rematch with Alex. So Sensei Elijah gave Alex and the Red Scorpions permission to beat me up when ever they saw me."

"Oh my god…" Kim muttered

"In the end my grandfather took me under his wing and taught me the Wasabi Code and how to fight probably, not that long later we moved here and well you know the rest." Jack finished with a sigh

"Jack… I had no idea… so what the Sensei found you and decided to come here and challenge you again?" Kim said

"Yeah but he got even more annoyed when I beat Alex again." Jack chuckled

"So what are we going to do?" Kim asked

"We" Jack glared "There's no we Kim."

"Yes there is Jack. Myself and you are in this together. Now what's the plan?" Kim glared back folding her arms. She loves the guy but it can be really frustrating to talk to him some times.

"The plan?" Jack smirked

"Yes Dummy the Plan, I know you have one." Kim smirked back

"Ok….Well the plan is I go and fight the sensei and see what happens." Jack muttered not daring to look at her eyes.

"But jack you can't" Kim growled

"I'm not letting them drag you and the others into this mess. I don't want to see the warrior's hurt. I can't bear to see you hurt, knowing it's my fault." Jack sighed

"I don't care Jack, I can't bear to see you hurt either." Kim snapped. Together they sat in silence watching the flashing images on the television not even listening to it. Suddenly Kim jumped up and snapped her fingers.

"That's it!" Kim grinned

"What's what?" Jack asked pulling his confused face that Kim adored.

"Why don't the wasabi and the Red Scorpions Dojo's have a sparing match?" Kim smirked "I know I'm a genius and all. But they won't be able to try anything with a referee there!"

"This is genius! But can you and the others actually fight them?" Jack Mocked. "There too strong. Besides the Sensei wants to fight me, not me and you lot fight his students. Good plan Babe but it won't work."

"It will work Jack have a little faith will ya? Can't we just try it? We can talk to Sensei Rudi and get it organized." Kim said cuddling Jacks arm. Trying her best to give him her puppy dog eyes and sparkling grin.

"No Kim, like I said I can't bear to see you or the warriors hurt!" Jack Snapped pulling away from her. "You don't know their true fighting style. It's hard to defend against and their speed is great. Only I can just able manage to fight one of them."

"Exactly my point Jack!" Kim ginned

"Huh? Ok now I'm completely lost…." Jack sighed

"You know how to fight them correct?" Kim smirked

"More or less yeah. Why?" Jack asked

"You can teach us the basics Jack. It will be good training. Also there will be a referee and others there so they shouldn't try anything. And if they do me and you will stop it simple." Kim smiled

"But…"

"We are doing this Jack so are you going to help us or not?"

"Fine... But it's still a bad idea. I can't argue with you, I love ya too much." Jack smirked hugging her.

"And I you." Kim giggled rather loudly with her red rosy cheeks.

"Let's see if the old man accepts the challenge." Jack chuckled

"But first. I'm tired" Kim yawned "Bed anyone?"

"Oh yeah!" Jack chuckled kissing her on the forehead. "See you here tomorrow then?"

"No Jack you can sleepover we have a spare room." Kim sighed

"Ok sounds good!" He smirked giving her a kiss just as her mother walked in. Quickly breaking away from each other Jack smiled at Kim's mum.

"Is it ok if Jack sleeps over mum?" Kim asked

"Yeah." Her mother said walking away with a smirk on her face


	6. Chapter 6 Facing your fears

Recap: "Is it ok if Jack sleeps over mum?" Kim asked

"Yeah." Her mother said walking away with a smirk on her face

* * *

><p>Chapter Six – Facing your fears,<p>

Jack tossed and turned restlessly in his bed. The pain in his side wasn't making it any easier to fall asleep. All he kept thinking about was tomorrow, would he have the courage to stand up to his old teacher and declare a dojo sparing match? Would his old sensei accept the challenge, or would everyone…..? Jack sat up in frustration, could he really put his fiends in danger just to save his own skin? He slowly pulled himself out of the bed and walked quietly down the stairs. It felt weird to be in Kim's house, he figured she wouldn't mind if he grabbed a glass of water. He was very surprised to see Kim sitting in the living watching a blank television screen.

"Kim?" He whispered

"Yeah?" she sighed. Jack sat down next her and placed his arm over her shoulder. She reacted by snuggling into his chest.

"Are you really sure about this Kim?" Jack asked

"I am Jack. I can't let you fight this alone..."

"But Kim it's about me, they want me. Not our dojo, our friends or you. The Red Scorpions are no joke. They don't show mercy, not even to a girl…"

"Yeah!" Kim snapped.

"Sorry but you get my point right?" Jack sighed he leaned over and kissed her forehead. "I'm going alone tomorrow. And that's final! I'm sorry but I can't bear see you hurt, I kind of like your appearance the way you are now. I'll never forgive myself if you or the other warriors got hurt for me."

"But jack I…"

"Sorry Kim, I have been thinking through this and the only way is for me to confront them. I have been running away from his long enough. Your past eventually catches up with you. I have to face it or…."

"Don't say that!" Kim cried out. She pulled away from his warm loving embraced and jumped up. "Remember Jack. 'We swear by the light of the dragon's eye to be loyal, honest and NEVER say DIE!"

"Wasabi!" Jack finished "I get it Kim. Like I say I'm sorry. Can we finish this conversation tomorrow?"

"FINE. But we aren't finished Jack." Kim smiled she sat back down with him and snuggled back into his embrace relaxed in his arms, she looked into his beautiful eyes just as he leaned over and kissed her passionately on the lips. With a smile they both sat watching the television. Within moments they fell asleep together.

Kim stretched and opened her sleepy eyes. Yawning her head off, she looked to where Jack is… was….!

"Jack?" She asked looking around the room. She reached over and turned the still running TV off. On the table she noticed a note; it had rushed handwriting scribbled onto it. Kim recognized the handwriting even through the sloppiness it was defiantly Jack's handwriting. She picked it up and quickly read what it said.

Kim,

I'm sorry,

I've gone to the dojo. I shall sort out this mess, like I should have done in the first place.

Please don't come after me, it's too dangerous, and like I kept saying I can't bear to see you hurt.

No matter happens just know that….. God this is hard.

I LOVE YOU KIM. Always have since I first meet you and I always will.

Lots of love,

Jack

xXx

A few tears escaped from her eyes smudging the ink in several places. She dropped the letter and let it float to the floor. Wiping her tears away, she ran to her room flinging on the closest clothes within her reach, not caring if they didn't go together. She threw her hair into a quick ponytail and ran out her front door. Grabbing her bike she made her way to the Wasabi dojo as soon as she could. _I need back up_ She thought.

Finally after a bike ride that felt like hours she arrived at the dojo. Flinging her bike to the side she ran threw the glass doors nearly knocking into Milton.

"Whoa! Kim what the hell!" He yelled stupidly throwing his arms around in the air.

"SHUT UP!" she growled, Milton backed off. "Where's Rudy?" She asked looking between all three of her fellow Warriors.

"Erm…." Eddie pointed to the big note on Rudy's office door.

Hey guys,

Out for the weekend, train hard and respect each other. Eddie has the keys. Have fun. NO PARTIES AND NO TOUCHING MY KARTANA!

WASABI!

See you Monday morning sharp

Sensei Rudy :D

Kim stormed over to the note ripped in down, she then ripped it into tiny little pieces, throwing them into thin air. She couldn't stop herself, tears pored from her eyes as she slowly fell to the floor, she couched at the foot of the door, holding her knees. Eddie, Milton and Jerry ran to her side in a flash, there expressions full of worry and confusion.

"What Kim? Did you want to spare with Rudy this weekend or something?" Jerry asked

"" Kim sniffed glaring at him through her tears. How can he be stupid and yet so serious about what he was saying?

"What's the matter Kim?" Milton asked.

"It's Jack…."

"Oh did he dump you?" Jerry asked making a puppy dog face.

"NO SHUT UP JERRY!" Kim yelled. Eddie and Milton gave him the look to do as she said. Cursing in Spanish Jerry backed off and sat on the bench.

"Come on Kim. We can help.. well….. I think we can.." Milton muttered.

"Jack, erm.." She told them everything from last night. From the fight scene in her house and also what his old sensei had said. She kept what Jack had told her out of the conversation. "Basically he's gone to the dojo, alone. I need some help, I can't go alone."

"What are we waiting for?" Milton grinned

"R…really? You're not scared?" Kim half smiled

"Oh I'm terrified but….. Jack needs us. So let's get going! Before I change my mind" Milton smiled nervously.

"Thanks guys!" Kim jumped up wiping her tears away. "WASABI?" She asked placing her hands together. The others did the same.

"WASABI!" they said together.

The four Warriors walked out of the Dojo. And headed towards the Red scorpions not knowing what was laying ahead but together they where strong enough to overcome anything. Well hopefully Kim kept thinking.

* * *

><p>Earlier that day….<p>

Jack wrote the note and placed it quietly on Kim's table. He hated to do this but he felt like he had no choice. He wasn't going to get the Warriors mixed up in this again. Jack took one final glance at the women he loved and then walked out of her house. He closed the door behind him and started to stretch. His side was still throbbing in pain but he just shook it off. He walked slowly towards the Red scorpions Dojo. He got sidetracked by his mother though, who was randomly waiting at a bus stop.

"Jack!" She smiled "Your ok…. Wait where are you going? At this time, homes the other way!" She asked looking into his eyes.

"Going to get some extra training in, that's all. Nothing to… worry about. I'll see you tonight." Jack smiled hugging her "Sorry about early, I love you mum. But I better go Rudy's waiting for me!" Pulling away from his mum he carried on walking. He hated to lie to her, but she would only try and stop him.

He looked up at the red scorpion's sign. He can still remember training at the dojo, he used to love it but now he was walking into hell. Taking in a deep shaky breath he walked threw the doors, which once felt like home. Sensei Elijah clapped his hands together and walked towards Jack.

"Welcome back. Are you ready Jack?" He smirked

"Y…yeah! But only on one condition." Jack glared

"Oh what's that?" Sensei Elijah sighed

"You and your students stay away from my friends no matter what!"

"Fine… Fine what ever." Elijah muttered

"Swear it!" Jack shouted

"Fine I swear not matter what your friends are left alone blah blah." Elijah mocked "Now down to business, oh and there's been a change of plan."

"Wha..what!" Jack shouted taking a step back as four scorpions walked forward. Alex was standing at the front with a huge grin on his face.

"First you need to defeat my students all at once, then you fight me." Sensei Elijah smiled cruelty. Jack quickly looked at all the scorpions in front of him. It was Four against one, to make matters worse they where all black belts. Alex couldn't wait so he charged Jack. Jack got into his stance and took in a deep breath. He felt no fear now, he was totally focused, so this time he will be fighting for real, No holding back!

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER <strong>

**Please tell me what you think. I'm really sorry for such a long delay, but i promise the next one will be soon. xXx  
><strong>

**Well hoped you enjoyed it. And i just want to say thank you to all the reviews means alot**

**MrsCharlieAckles  
><strong>

**xXx  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7  friends stand together!

Recap: It was Four against one, to make matters worse they where all black belts. Alex couldn't wait so he charged Jack. Jack got into his stance and took in a deep breath. He felt no fear now, he was totally focused, so this time he will be fighting for real, No holding back!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7, friends stand together!<p>

Alex came at Jack throwing a punch towards his stomach, all of the other Scorpions where watching from a distance. Most of them had never met Jack before, so they must be planning on evaluating his moves first. Jack finally felt like he was totally focused so he opened his eyes, just in time to grab Alex's hand. Alex attempted to pull his hand free but failed under Jack's firm grip. He was then flipped over by Jack hitting the matt with incredible force. The other scorpions stepped back a bit in shock and fear. They had been told that Jack was a push over, easily beaten and yet he had just taken out Alex single handily like he was nothing. Jack let go of Alex and stepped forward taking his fighting stance once again, he looked over at his old Sensei and smirked. Elijah glared at Jack, pure frustration and hate all over his face because he knew it was happening again, Jack Anderson was winning.

"Attack him NOW!" Sensei Elijah yelled at his other students. Two of the Scorpions obeyed their sensei, while Alex remained on the floor trying to regain his balance and another Scorpion stood by him. Jack blocked countless punches and kicks from the two scorpions; they both weren't black belts for sure Jack thought, as they attacked like little girls. Jack just kept blocking them effetely, until finally he managed to defeat the two annoying scorpions, whom where now lying on the floor huffing and puffing.

"You'll pay for that JACK!" Alex shouted running forward he threw another punch at Jack, but again Jack blocked it. Jack went to flipped him again but before he could he was kicked in the stomach by the other scorpion, Jack let go of Alex in surprise.

"Aww, poor Jackie!" Alex laughed high-fiving the other Scorpion. Jack groaned in pain as his side cried out at him. Jack struggled to regain his breath as the scorpion charged again. He was fast and precise, he kicks where hard and he seemed pretty much focused unlike Alex. Jack tried to watch the guy's moves but he was still dizzy and in pain from the blow to the stomach. Now knowing Jack's weakness he aimed another kick. Jack stumbled back missing the kick by inches, the guy spun around on the spot and tired again. Jack took in a deep breath and managed to barely stop the kick, it had so much force behind it that he nearly fell over. Then using all of his remaining strength, Jack pushed the guy sideways sending him off balance. Jack then quickly gave him a kick hard in the stomach; finishing by flinging him into the wall. Thankfully the guy didn't get back up; Alex on the other hand shouted something and attempted to get Jack again. Jack felt so exhausted that he could hardly move at this point, his side was screaming at him and he felt as though he was going to pass out. Jack didn't bother to dodge the next attack, at least this way it would be over, and his friends would be safe. He sighed in frustration, closing his eyes and waited for the impact… but it never came.

Jack opened his eyes and saw Alex just in front of him, but he wasn't looking at Jack he was looking towards the entrance. Regaining his balance Jack looked at the front door not believing what he saw.

"Wha… What the?" He asked gasping, there standing in their fighting stances where all of the wasabi warriors, sadly including Kim who stood directly at the front. Jack's heart sunk when he saw the love of his life here but deep down he felt happy to see them.

"Kim I told you to stay away!" Jack yelled ignoring the others.

"Yeah, you told me to stay away. Not the warriors." She ginned sweetly.

"You're unbelievable!" Jack chuckled walking over to his loyal friends.

"Whooooooooo!" Jerry shouted his famous cheer. "Man this Dojo is seriously Swag!"

"Shut up. Man!" Eddie muttered looking at Alex.

"Are you ok Jack?" Kim asked worrying looking at his stomach, which he was clutching slightly.

"I'm fine." He half smiled. Kim nodded at him and went to say something else but she didn't get a chance.

"ENOUGH! How dare you come into my Dojo!" Sensei Elijah shouted "This doesn't concern you. If you continue to interfere then you will get hurt!" Jack looked back at his friends, he felt so honoured to have them but he didn't want them to get messed up in this.

"Thanks for coming guys, but I've got this…" Jack was cut off by Kim poking him in the chest, he flinched at the pain. Kim laughed as she proved to Jack that he hadn't got this, by saying nothing.

"We are here now. I can't be bothered to go home." Kim smirked "We are here to fight you pussies and to help a friend in need. Because we are LOYAL!"

"YEAH! WASABI!" Eddie, Milton and Jerry shouted in tune.

"You really think you can beat my students! That's the funniest thing I have ever heard." Elijah laughed

"So what have we got here then? The little girl, three yellow belts who look like they are about to cry and Jack, poor injured Jackie!" Alex smirked stepped towards the warriors.

"Sensei?" Alex asked pointing to them "May I?"

"Do as you wish. But first. JACK!" Elijah shouted

"What?" Jack glared

"Our deal is now off. Now you and your friends shall fight my dojo. And at the end it will be me and you!" Elijah glared "I mean it Jack. I will make you pay for disrespecting me and my dojo!"

"Whatever!" Jack muttered turning his back to them. Alex got furious at Jack. _How dare he speak to my father like that. And to think he turned his back to us, that's it! _Alex thought anger boiling inside him Alex charged at Jack.

"GAHHH!" Milton shouted alerting the warriors of the on coming attack. The other scorpions had jumped back to their feet and had joined Alex. Now four scorpions came at the warriors, including the really strong guy that had surprised Jack. The warriors split up into two groups, Jack and Kim took on Alex and the strong guy while Eddie, Milton and Jerry took on the other two. Jack and Kim kept blocking attacks surprisingly neither Jack or Kim could get an attack in. While Eddie, Milton and Jerry's team work was amazing, they had defeated one of the two scorpions by working together, covering each other perfectly, they had almost beaten the other scorpion too.

Again Jack was getting tired, looking around he noticed that he and Kim where getting closer and closer to Elijah. Alex and this guy where driving them to him! Getting frustrated Jack just barely stopped one of the guy's punches again, with all of his energy he flipped the guy over. Making him hit the matt hard, he looked over to Kim and saw that she too had noticed and was now attempting to flip Alex so she could get away from the Sensei. But Alex grabbed her instead and threw her into the wall. Jack ran at Alex and kicked him backwards. Then he looked for Kim and found her in Elijah's grasp.

"Ok that is enough!" Elijah shouted pulling a knife from his pocket and holding it to Kim's neck. Kim was still dizzy from the hit into the wall. She looked around and then saw the knife. She tried to get out of Elijah's grasp but he was just too strong.

"Whoa, whoa!" Jack shouted holding his hands up. "Let her go!" Eddie, Milton and Jerry saw the commotion and stopped their fighting too. The three scorpions jump up and grabbed a hold of the three warriors keeping them out of the way. Alex walked up to Jack and kicked him hard in the stomach; Jack let out a small scream of pain and fell to the floor clutching his stomach really tightly.

"I was saving that kick just for you. Strong, huh?" Alex laughed walking over to his father. Alex took a hold of Kim so his father could battle Jack. Elijah walked into the centre of the matt, stretching his arms and legs never taking his eyes off Jack. Jack looked up struggling to breath under the pressure that had just crushed his stomach, his side was not only screaming this time it was burning with white hot pain. He didn't know that Alex could hit this hard. He struggled to his feet as Elijah circled him. Jack finally managed to stand up and got into his fighting stance. Kim finally awoke probably; she saw the fight about to happen in front of her. All she could remember was a knife to her throat and not being able to move, someone screaming out in pain and now this.

"JACK!" She cried "No! Don't fight." She stopped herself as she realised he had no choice. She watching him standing in a fighting stance struggling to stay upright, he kept flinching at his painful stomach.

"Well. Well Mr Anderson. Care to fore fit and just join my Dojo?" Elijah smirked

"N…no, I'd r…ra..ther….d…die!" Jack huffed.

"Fine." Elijah glared he walked up to Jack until they where basically face to face. Elijah kicked Jack in the stomach so fast that he didn't even see it coming. He crashed into the wall, spitting blood out of his mouth. He fell to the floor and didn't move.

"JACK!" Kim shouted a few tears fell down her face. She pulled but couldn't get out of Alex's grip, so instead she brought her foot up and kicked him in the man parts.

"O...ouch!" Alex squeaked falling down holding himself. Kim bolted to Jack's side. Elijah appeared next to her pushing her aside.

"Stupid girl!" He glared walking towards her.

"S….stay a…way… ... her..." Jack muttered spitting more blood out as he struggled to sit up, but no matter how he tried he couldn't move. Elijah smirked and walked back to Jack grabbing him but the collar. He pinned him to the wall and pulled out the knife.

"You know what Mr Anderson? I don't want you in my Dojo anymore. So if I don't want you, then no one will!" Elijah raised the knife, without thinking Kim rushed to Jack….!

* * *

><p><strong>~ Can Kim make it? ~ What will happen next? Stay tuned :D<strong>

**Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it please Review.**

**Lov MrsCharlieAckles xXx**


	8. Chapter 8  A new Wasabi Warrior appears

Recap: "You know what Mr Anderson? I don't want you in my Dojo anymore. So if I don't want you, then no one will!" Elijah raised the knife, without thinking Kim rushed to Jack….!

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight – A new Wasabi Warrior appears<p>

Kim ran as fast as she could, as Elijah raised the knife. Using all her strength she threw herself at him pushing the blade out of the way. Kim managed to knock Elijah hard enough that he lost his grip on Jack. He let him go and Jack fell to the floor in a heap, gasping for his breath. Kim sighed in relief; she had managed to stop Elijah. She looked at the sensei and smiled, but before she could react he grabbed her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. Kim gasped and struggled for her breath, feeling so stupid for turning her back on him, it may have only been a few seconds but that was enough time for this to happen. Now the rescuer needed rescuing.

"You little brat!" Elijah yelled

"S….st…..Stop!" Jack huffed as he tried to move, but no matter how hard he tired the pain was too great.

"Shut up Hero!" Elijah glared Kicking Jack in the face, knocking him out. Kim looked towards Jack wishing that they could be together out somewhere at this moment, black dots appeared in her vision, and she started to find it really hard to keep her eyes open. Just as she slipped into the darkness she was dropped to the floor, shaking away the blackness and taking in deep breaths of air, she quickly took the opportunity to crawl to Jacks side. She shook him gently but he was out for the count, Kim then looked up and saw a young girl standing in front of her for the first time. Kim watched as the young girl pulled back her kick from Elijah. The kick must have made contact and that was how Kim was dropped, Kim stared at her in amazement, they must be the same age and yet this girl who was defiantly stronger, had kicked Elijah!

"Hey sensei just came for my afternoon lesson." She said bowing respectfully at him with a huge grin on her face. She looked very proud of herself for kicking him, like she had wanted to do that for a long time.

"Err…. I told you that there was no training today!" He said looking at her in complete surprise.

"Oh sorry I must have forgotten. But as I'm here now care to tell me WHAT THE HELLS GOING ON?" She asked looking at Eddie, Jerry and Milton who where still being held by the scorpions. Suddenly her glance came across Jack and Kim she froze, her face softened and then got really angry; she turned to her sensei clutching her fists rather tightly together.

"Nothing is going on here! I suggest you leave, I shall see you for practice tomorrow!" Sensei Elijah bowed and then he pointed to the front door.

"Oh really!" She glared "Then why is my brother here?" All of the warriors and Kim looked at her in shock.

"This is none of your concern Missy, So leave!" Elijah yelled

"It has everything to do with me! His my brother, my family and all I have left. And you think it's ok to declare a fight against him. That's the only reason he is here isn't it? To fight against you. AM I RIGHT?" She yelled, Kim looked at her and realised she did look a lot like Jack; she had his hair and eye colour. She had the same attitude as him and defiantly his short temper. She was wearing a light blue chequered top with a white top underneath, skinny jeans and baby blue conversers. She had a black belt over her shoulder proving to everyone she was no push over when it came to karate.

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Eddie, Milton and Jerry sung in tune.

"Hello there sorry to interrupt!" Kim smiled "Jack girlfriend, Kim Crawford here, did you say Jack's your brother?"

"Oh hi!" she smiled "Yeah well his really my half brother the names Layla, Layla Anderson! Same Dad different mothers."

"Aww what a sweet introduction between new friends. Now get going or I shall banish y…." Elijah was cut off

"Me Banished? You're going to banish me!" Layla laughed "That's rich coming from you. Tell you what you don't have to banish me. I QUIT!"

"You can't quit!"

"But I can and I just did!" Layla Smirked "You hurt my family, so I'm out of here and I'm taking my brother and his friends with me. Unless you care to stop me Sensei, Alex, guys?" She quickly wrapped her black belt around her waist and then got into her fighting stance.

"Don't just stand there you fools!" Elijah shouted but none of the scorpions dared to walk even a step towards her, Kim wondered if it was because she was one of their own or maybe she was just too good. Alex sighed, making Kim think he had a thing for her, but he still charged her. Just like Jack's style of fighting Layla threw him to the floor in a blink of an eye, the other scorpions then decided they had no choice. One by one they where defeated and thrown onto the floor, Layla then stood in front of her Sensei.

"Unless you want me to beat you up, we will be leaving now." She smiled walking back towards Kim and Jack.

"Thanks." Kim whispered

"Welcome, come on lets go." She whispered back. Jerry and Eddie supported Jack with Kim's help as they walked out of the Dojo. Layla walked at the back keeping an eye on her now old Sensei.

"This isn't over Layla! I shall have Jack!" Elijah grinned "Bet my words!"

"Next time you see him, he will make you eat your words and I shall have front row seats!" Layla laughed slamming the doors behind her.

"Where shall we go?" Eddie asked looking at Jack "Hospital?"

"No, don't you have a Dojo somewhere in the mall?" Layla asked

"Yeah this way." Milton smiled leading the way. Together with Milton upfront slowly followed by Eddie, Jerry and Kim who where still carrying Jack, and lastly at the back Layla they all walked through the mall. With Jack looking as he did they got some odd looks of confusion, worry and concern.

"Everything's fine!" Layla kept on saying "He's fine, just erm…. Took a nasty punch!"

Finally they arrived at the bobby Wasabi dojo. Eddie, Jerry and Kim carefully placed Jack onto the floor. Layla placed her long hair into a quick ponytail and bent over Jack, checking his pulse, breathing and his injured chest.

"He will be fine. Get some water and towels." She shrugged after seeing all of the warrior's faces. "My mothers a nurse, ok?" She sighed taking out her phone dialling her mother's number.

"I thought you said Jack was all you had?" Kim asked

"Figure of speech, I hardly see my mum because of her random shift changes and my after school actives." Layla grinned "Oh hey mum I was wondering….."

After about an Hour or so Jack finally woke up. Eddie, Milton and Jerry had all gone home while Kim and Layla stayed by Jack's side.

"Jack!" Kim smiled a few tears ran down her checks "Your ok."

"Yeah!" Jack laughed "I feel much better now actually."

"It's all thanks to Layla; she got her mother to help out!" Kim beamed

"WA...Wait did you say…"

"Hi Jack!" Layla smiled

"What are you dong here?" Jack asked slowly sitting up. He couldn't believe how the pain had gone away so quickly. Surly enough his half sister came into view, apart from the fact she was older than he remembered she seemed the same.

"Oh nice to see you too!" She glared punching him softly in the arm

"Oh sorry!" He grinned then his smile faded "Wait if I'm here with you that means….."

"Yup, I saved your sorry butt and now I'm basically banished also from my Dojo." She laughed "I'm glade to be out of there though!"

"Yeah you should have seen her Jack. She was awesome!" Kim smiled at Layla.

"Well I learnt from the best!" Layla smirked looking back at Jack.

"What? Jack taught you?" Kim asked looking between them.

"While we where are the red scorpions he used to teach me everything. As I never got to meet my grandfather." She sighed "But when he left I had to train myself."

"Oh. That's still awesome!" Kim smiled

"I thought you where living with Dad?" Jack asked saying the word Dad like he was emporia of evil or something.

"He erm…." A tear escaped from Layla's eye "He passed away a year ago."

"Oh!" Jack said hugging her "Sorry I know you where really close to him."

"It's ok." She smiled into his shoulder. "I'm dealing."

"So erm… what do we do now?" Kim asked "About Sensei Elijah? I mean."

"Isn't it obvious?" Layla laughed breaking the hug. "We kick his sorry butt!"

"Whoa whoa! Come on really?" Jack asked giving her sideward glance.

"I did kick him Jack. He's not invincible!" Layla smirked "What are you scared of?"

"Me s…scared are you kidding?" Jack glared

"You have grown weak since the last time I saw you. Little dragon or shall I say little baby?" Layla teased using his nickname.

"How do you know his nickname?" Kim asked

"Who do you think gave that to him?" Layla winked. "That along with…"

"Ok ok I don't think we need to bring all of those back up. Thank you!" Jack smirked.

"The way I see it Jack, if you don't win against him then he will never back off!" Layla said looking really serious for the first time today. "You and I can train your friends. And together we can get rid of the Red Scorpions!"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Kim grinned

"On two conditions." Jack half smiled

"What?" Layla asked looking worried

"Anything!" Kim smiled

"First Layla you have to join the Wasabi Dojo!" Jack chuckled

"Deal!" Layla said with no hesitation "As long as your other friends don't try and kiss me!"

"They won't!" Jack laughed

"Yes another girl on the team!" Kim grinned high fiving Layla. Jack was so surprised how well they both got along, since they only meet an hour or so ago.

"And lastly we are in this together!" Jack smiled putting his hand out. Layla and Kim smiled placing there hands on top.

"WASABI!" They shouted together.

"You know that last one goes for you too Jack!" Kim glared

"I know. Sorry!" He smiled kissing her.

"Yuck little sister in the room!" Layla teased "Well meet you back here tomorrow to start training?"

"Sure!" Kim smiled

"Err… I may sit that one out but I'll be there!" Jack smiled.

"Ok whimp see ya!" Layla giggled walking out. Jack got to his feet and wrapped his arm around Kim's waist.

"Shall we go?" He asked

"Yeah!" She blushed. They kissed again and together walked back to Kim's house.

"You're not coming in?" Kim sighed

"No sorry. I have a lot of explaining to do to my Mother." Jack smiled "Also I need to catch up to Layla, as I know she's going straight to mine."

"Oh ok" Kim giggled

"See you. Love you." Jack grinned kissing her hand and walking off.

"Love you too!" She shouted after him. Watching him go she still couldn't believe she had almost lost him today. At least now she had a chance to become stronger so next time she can save him probably!

* * *

><p><strong>~ <em>Training how hard can I be? ~ Will everything go as planned?<em>**

**Stay tuned and thanks for reading.**

**Next chapter soon**

**Mrs Charlie Ackles xXx**


	9. Chapter 9  Lovers Divided

Recap: Watching him go she still couldn't believe she had almost lost him today. At least now she had a chance to become stronger so next time she can save him probably!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<strong> **– Lovers Divided**

Jack jogged to his house still not able to get other how his injuries felt so much better. Finally reaching his front door he took out his keys and unlocked it. He walked into the hallway as quietly as he could, and yet he was still mobbed by Layla as soon as his foot touched the laminated flooring.

"Hey Bro!" She giggled "What took you so long?"

"Err…" Jack strutted gently pushing her away. "Wha….what's going on?" Layla laughed just when Jack's mother walked into the hall, carrying a glass of water. As soon as she saw Jack the glass slipped out of her hand and smashed to the floor. Ignoring the mess Jack's mum ran to him and hugged him tight. Now Jack's side was starting to hurt.

"Ow ow ow!" Jack complained "What's up with you?"

"What's up with me?" She snapped, pulling away from him. "You could have been killed. I was so worried Jack!"

"I'm….." Jack looked at Layla who shrugged, indicating to him that she was the one who told he's mother everything. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"You would have been killed if it wasn't for Layla! And Kim poor little Kim she could have been….."

"Just Shut up! I get it ok!" Jack yelled, turning on his heel he bolted up the stairs. Layla and Jack's mother looked at each other in shock not believing that Jack had acted like that, when Jack slammed his bedroom door, it made them jump breaking the awkward silence between them.

"Something I said?" Jack's mum asked looking really confused; she had a few tears in her eyes as well.

"I'm guessing he blames himself for Kim nearly getting hurt. He loves her so much. Even in his state he was willing to fight to defend her! He would have taken that knife for her. I joke around a lot with him but I really look up to him. I mean if it wasn't for Jack I would never have known Karate and right now I would be sitting at home, alone and bored."

"That's really sweet honey. You can stay here as long as you like." Jack's mum smiled sweetly.

"Thank you!" Layla grinned hugging her. "I'll go and see if Jack's Ok."

"Yes thank you. I'll bring some drinks up later. Dinner's at seven. Do you like a roast?" Jack mother asked as she got out the brush and dustpan.

"Yes I love it! Thanks again!" Layla smiled walking up the stairs, pausing she looked back at her stepmother. "Do you want me to clean that up for you?"

"Oh no it's alright honey. I've got it. Just please see if Jack's ok" She smiled her loving, kind smile that Layla loved, she didn't really know her own mother, who knew what her smile was like, so having a sort of stepmother like her was awesome.

Layla walked up the stairs and gently knocked on Jack's Bedroom door.

"May I come in?" She asked softly

"No…." Jack muttered

"Please Jack. I'm sorry for telling your mother but as soon as I entered the house she asked me lots of questions. In the end I had to answer."

"And... you're not coming in." Jack muttered again.

"That's it." Layla pushed the old heavy door open as soon as it made the first creak, Jack jumped behind his bed in a flash.

"You're not coming in Because I'M GETTING DRESSED!" He yelled.

"Oops sorry, be a bit more clearer next time." She giggled turning away, Jack sighed in frustration and chucked on some trousers and picked up the nearest t-shirt and also placed that on.

"Ok. I'm done." Jack sighed again and sat on his bed placing his head in his hands.

"Hey, are you alright. Chest hurting?" Layla asked kneeling in front of him.

"No… no I'm fine…." Jack mumbled through his hands "I was so weak today. I couldn't protect them, I couldn't protect Kim. She could of….." He trailed off.

"It's not your fault you know. Well in a way it is I guess because you went alone. What were you thinking?" Layla asked crocking her head to the side slightly trying to see Jack's face.

"I thought that way no one else would get hurt. But I should have guessed that they would follow me…" He sat bolt upright and walked over to his punching bag in the corner of his room. Jack threw endless hard punches at it, so hard Layla feared it would break. She walked over and gently grabbed his arm.

"Stop it." She cried out "I can't see you like this anymore."

"Like what?" He asked

"This. You're beating yourself up, giving Elijah just what he wants. So stop trying to do this alone. I'm here and so are your fellow warriors! If you keep this up you will loose them and you will loose Kim. Do you want that?" Layla said with a really concerned expression on her face, she then let go of his arm. Jack stood there in complete amazement. He knew what she had said was true. Jack's mind was trying him to listen to her but his heart that was beating for Kim told him to ignore her.

"I…." Jack started but he didn't continue he had no words.

"Look. It wasn't your fault. Elijah and the Scorpions are a strong team to beat alone. But next time the Wasabi Warriors including me will be fighting by your side. What you think?" She asked holding her hand out. Jack hesitated but eventually shook her hand.

"Ok. But like I said. I'm out of training tomorrow, I'll observe and correct that's all." He smiled. '_Having Layla around wasn't such a bad thing after all'_ he thought. She seemed like the only one who could knock some sense into him at the moment. Kim could get through but he couldn't dare risk her life again, whereas Layla had experience fighting the scorpions. So she had more of a chance of protecting herself. He knew Kim could protect herself too, but she wasn't used to their cruel ways of wining.

"Fine. Only because you know everything anyways." She grinned. "But I have one question!"

"Huh what's that?" Jack asked not daring to guess what that might be.

"Where's your bathroom? I'm bursting!" She said wobbling from side to side.

"Second door on the right!" Jack laughed

"Thanks!" Layla giggled running down the hall.

Meanwhile….

Kim shut the front door and walked in the kitchen. She grabbed a glass of water and flopped onto the couch next to her mother, who was watching some soap TV show.

"How was training today?" Her mother asked without even taking her eyes off the screen.

"Err…. Eventful…" Kim half smiled taking a few sips of water.

"Sounds fun." Her mother said not really showing any emotion.

"No… not really... Hard work. Scary too." Kim's hands where shaking. Her mother turned around and looked at her daughter's face.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked taking the water from Kim and placing it onto the table. Then Kim mothers took her daughters hands in hers.

"J...Jack… He nearly died today… and I nearly die...died too." Kim couldn't help herself she started to cry. Her mother embraced her into a tight hug.

"I know. Jack's mother told me everything. I've called the police but they said when they investigated there had no evidence to take it any further. So I think you should stay here for a while." Kim pulled out of her mother's hug and wiped her tears away.

"No I'm going to train at the wasabi dojo this week. It's now half term so we have all the time we need." Kim sobbed

"I don't think so Kim. After what happened today you're not doing Karate again. It's too dangerous." Her mother said sternly

"But…but."

"No buts Kim my word is final!" Her mother shouted. "Oh and I forbid you from seeing Jack anymore. He's just trouble!"

"You don't even know Jack!" Kim glared

"I know that it's because of him that you where nearly killed today. So you're grounded and I am making sure you and Jack never see each other again." Her mother stated

"I hate you then!" Kim shouted running to her room. She walked over to her bed and cried into her pillow. _'Why is this happening? I finally get the guy of my dreams and then all of this comes along and pulls us apart. No matter what my mother says I'm going to training tomorrow and nothing we separate me from Jack! _Kim thought as she cried herself to sleep.

Next Morning…

Layla awoke just before her alarm went off. _'What's the point of setting the alarm if I wake up just before it goes off? Now I have to get up to turn it off. Oh man…... _Layla groaned while she rolled over and leaned towards the alarm clock. But instead of gracefully leaning over to the bed side cabinet, Layla lost her balance and fell to the floor with a bang.

"Ouch!" Layla complained "Stupid Alarm!"

"You ok?" Jack asked appearing from around the corner, with his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. When he saw Layla in a heap on the quest room floor, he burst out laughing.

"Fine thank you!" Layla ignored him and got up in a huff. She switched the alarm off slamming it a bit too hard onto the dresser, and then walked into the on suit bathroom. Rolling his eyes Jack got back to brushing his teeth.

"See you later Mum!" Jack called not really wanting a reply.

"Wait!" She called running into the room with a lunch box. "Here are a couple of snacks for you all. Please be careful! Don't train too hard." She smiled. She went in to hug Jack but he took the lunch box off her instead.

"Thank you Mrs Anderson!" Layla smiled hugging her. "See you later…. If that's ok?"

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like. Call me mum if ya like!" She half smiled. Jack's mum kept looking at him wishing she knew what was going through his mind.

"See you later this evening then." Jack's mother sighed "Oh brownies!" She squeaked running back into the kitchen. Layla gave Jack a look but he just ignored her and walked out the door. Jack shoved his hands into his pockets and walked fast paced towards the mall. Layla jogged to catch up to him.

"You ok?" She asked, making Jack stop.

"Yeah…" He sighed. "I just want to get everything off my mind. I've decided that I shall train today."

"Yeah!" Layla shouted of excitement, she was really looking forward to seeing her brother in action. "Only if you're sure about training today. And if your chest hurts in anyway…"

"Yeah yeah I know. Sit out" He pulled a silly face and kept on walking.

Elsewhere…

Kim changed into some comfortable clothing and walked down her stairs. She sneaked over to her front door and quietly opened and closed it behind her. Looking over her shoulder she ran down the road. She kept looking behind her making sure her mother wasn't watching her. Suddenly… BANG….!

"Ow! Kimmie what are you doing?" Jack asked from underneath her.

"OH MY GOD JACK I'M SORRY!" She squeaked jumping up. She had crushed him! Layla was just laughing away while Jack struggled to his feet.

"It's alright Kim!" Jack laughed finally regaining his balance, brushing himself off. "I just wasn't expecting that!"

"Sorry..." Kim half smiled "My mum grounded me. So I sneaked out!" She didn't tell him about what else she had said. She couldn't find the words….

"Oh." Jack said giving her a look.

"I'm not staying at home! I want to train!" Kim yelled "She drives me insane. Can we just get going?"

"Y… Yeah!" Layla said trying to stop her laughter.

"LAYLA!" Jack shouted "It wasn't that funny!"

"I know I know. But you a black belt got taken out so easily."

"I knew it was going to happen I just…. didn't want Kim to get hurt so I fell." Jack smirked looking around curiously.

"Yeah yeah!" Layla laughed even harder.

"Hey, I'm not that much of a wimp you know Jack. But that was actually quite funny!" Kim giggled

"Your both against me!" Jack sighed, he puts his arm around Kim and together they walked to the Dojo.

At the Dojo…

"Ok then!" Layla shouted getting the Warriors attention. "Today we are going to go over the basics. Knowing when to defend and attack. Also I have brought along some DVDs of the Scorpions previous fights."

"Sounds excellent!" Milton smiled

"Yeah!" Eddie said between sips of his milkshake.

"Wait… what?" Jerry asked looking around confused as usual. Making everyone sigh in frustration.

"Dude!" Jack shouted out annoyed "We are going to do some karate and watch some DVDs!"

"SAWG! Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Jerry grinned

"Ok." Layla smirked as she got the DVD's out and put it on.

After watching most them Layla turned off the last DVD and placed them back into her bag. Eddie, Jerry, Milton, Kim and even Jack started at the TV in amazement.

"Oh man!" Jerry shouted then he talked to himself in Spanish

"Really?" Eddie glared

"Well according to my calculations, they are too strong!" Milton squeaked

"We erm... can take them!" Kim smiled sweetly.

"Wow they have defiantly got better since when I was in the Dojo!" Jack sighed shaking his head.

"Oh come on guys Man UP!" Layla shouted "Jack, come at me."

"Wait… what?" Jack asked looking completely confused

"Just do it!" Layla shouted

"Fine!" Jack grinned catching on to what she was getting at. He knew one thing, this was going to hurt! He ran at her and sent a punch at her, the warriors watched in amazement as Layla flipped Jack and placed her foot gently on his chest in triumph. Jack put his hands up in surrender.

"Ok ok I give. That bloody hurt!" Jack complained

"Sorry. I just wanted to prove something." She smiled helping him up

"That was awesome and all Layla, but Jack's support to be taking it easy!" Kim glared.

"But you get the point right guys? You can do anything if you try. When I was little I never ever could land a punch on Jack. Never." She smiled "Now look I can take him out easy! Its because I trained and practised with the best."

"I'm not that good" Jack blushed "Wait… hey I'm not that weak!"

"Well come on guys lets get started!" Layla grinned ignoring Jack's comment.

"YEAH!" the warriors sung in tune.

A while passed and all the warriors where training together well.

At the moment it was:

Eddie VS Milton

Jerry VS Layla

Kim VS Jack

"That's very good Jerry." Layla smiled "But please stop the flirty looks!"

"Whoa!" Jerry shouted, Layla rolled her eyes and carried on practicing with him.

"Kim!" Jack shouted

"What?" Kim asked stopping her kick.

"I'm here! Not other there. Are you Ok?" Jack asked

"Err... Yeah sorry. Thought I saw someone at the window." She sighed. Jack turned around and looked out the window.

"Nope no one there!" He smiled "Now show me that kick again." Kim did as she was told, even though she was blushing and slowly turning red.

"That's good but you may need to bring you leg up a bit higher." Jack smirked at her expression. Kim brought her leg up a bit higher but lost concentration and lost her balance too. She fell straight into Jack's waiting arms, He laughed.

"Silly." He grinned placing her down "Like this look" He said demonstrating the kick.

"O...oh thank you!" She blushed

Couple of hours Later…

"God that was some hard training!" Kim sighed stretching her aching muscles. As she, Jack and Layla walked home.

"And to think you will be doing that all week!" Jack smiled

"I don't mind." She smiled leaning into his chest "As long as your there!" Jack smiled hugging her tight.

"I have to say Kim. Your awesome!" Layla smiled

"Thanks!" Kim grinned. Finally they reached Kim's house. Kim looked up at her house and sighed. She knew that she would be in a lot of trouble when she walked through the door. She looked over at Jack and sighed again. She hated to leave his side.

"It will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow!" He smiled kissing her, Layla looked away.

"Ok!" She sighed kissing him back for longer than necessary. "See you tomorrow!"

Jack and Layla Walked home, Kim watched them go and then she unlocked her front door and walked in. She waited for her mother to come running over and telling her off, but her mum didn't. Kim looked around the house and couldn't find her mother. She then walked into the kitchen again and noticed a note on the side.

Dear Kim,

I know your at the Dojo with Jack. I'm sorry about last night; I'm just worried for your safety. Please be careful. I'm at work tonight, Dinner's in the fridge so all you have to do is warm it up.

I love you honey

Mum

X

Kim looked at the letter and smiled. At least she wasn't too mad; Kim walked to the fridge and got out her meal just as the front door went. She placed her meal back into the fridge and answered the door. But the last person she expected to see was Elijah.

"You're coming with me Kimmie!" He smiled Grabbing her by the arm he dragged her out of her house. Alex who was also there closed her front door and ran to the car outside Kim's house. Elijah threw Kim into the boot and slammed it shut. Kim curled into a ball and looked around but it was too dark to see anything.

"Right let's get going." Elijah Said.

"But what about Jack?" Alex said

"What about him?" Elijah asked

"How will he know we have her?" Alex asked

"You fool. Who else would take her? Use your head." Elijah shouted "Get in. Let's get going!"

Kim felt the car move _'Nice one Kim. Getting yourself taken like this. Please Jack don't come for me!' _

* * *

><p><em>Will Jack find out and go to save Kim? What will Kim do? <em>

**Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long guys ^^** **my internets not really that good and its busy time at work. I'm going to try and upload every or every other Thursday as it's my day off :) **

**So stay tuned**

**Thanks again guys 3**

**~ Charlie xXx**


	10. Chapter 10 Discovered

Recap: Kim felt the car move _'Nice one Kim. Getting yourself taken like this. Please Jack don't come for me!'_

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten – Discovered<p>

After a short journey in the dark, smelly, claustrophobic trunk the car came to a halt. Kim knew what she had to do; as soon as they opened it she would kick them and make a run for it. After all she was a black belt and she had trained for this. No way she was going to let them do this to her again. She had a reputation to keep up and she needed to get back to the guy she loved. Kim still didn't understand why she froze earlier; it wasn't like her to get scared. The trunk opened knowing this may be the only chance she gets, Kim send a hard kick towards the person. Elijah stopped her kick easy and pulled her out by her arm. Elijah held Kim with one hand and with his free hand, he held the knife to her neck,it was the same blade that nearly ended Jack's life.

"Don't be foolish girl. Behave yourself." Elijah smiled, Kim glared at Elijah but then she noticed all of the Red Scorpions. Kim knew that if she tried to get away there was no way that she could beat them all. Elijah dragged her through a house to a dark room; he threw her in and locked the door. Kim looked around but only saw four walls; there were no windows and only a bed in the corner. Kim made her way over to the bed. She curled up in a ball onto of the dusty smelly matrus, placing her head in her hands. _'I can't take this anymore. The next person, no matter who it is, that comes through that door will be sorry. I'm getting out of here if it's the last thing I do. They can't use me as bait, I won't be there puppet!' _Kim thought falling asleep.

_Next Morning at the Dojo._

"Has anyone seen Kim?" Jack asked all the warriors shook there heads.

"She's probably at home Jack. We can knock for her later." Layla smiled.

"Ok" Jack huffed "But if you don't mind Layla I will be leading the class today. Milton, Eddie and Jerry I want you three to attack me."

"Swag!" jerry cheered

"Wait what?" Eddie squeaked

"Huh?" Milton yelled

"Just do it!" Jack shouted slightly loosing his voice. Eddie, Milton and Jerry did as Jack said. One by one they sent a kick or a punch at Jack, but they where all blocked and the warriors landing in a heap on the floor. Layla giggled while helping them up.

"See your no where near ready guys." Jack smirked, the warriors glared at Jack and got back into their fighting stances. "Right now I'm going to send a few punches and kicks at each of you as will Layla. Try and defend them all, concentrate!"

"Right!" They shouted in response.

For most of the morning that's what they did until Eddie, Milton and Jerry where finally blocking most or all of the attacks.

"Let's take a break guys." Jack shouted holding his side, as he walked over to the benches.

"I'm going to get a smoothie." Eddie Grinned running, he was closely followed by Jerry and Milton who both decided that was a good idea. Milton paused at the door and looked back to Jack and Layla.

"You guys want one?" He asked

"Na I'm fine…. I have some water!" Jack said through globs of his water.

"No thank you. I have water too!" Layla grinned. Milton shrugged his shoulders and then chased after the warriors.

"There doing much better now." Layla smiled taking sips of her water too.

"Yeah!" Jack grinned putting his water down. He got up and stretched his side, slightly flinching at the pain.

"Don't push yourself." Layla said concerned

"No…no… its fine. My muscles ache a bit that's all" Jack sighed sitting back down.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked

"I worried about Kim. Where is she?" Jack put his head in his hands trying to think clearly.

"I…." Layla was cut off by a sudden shout from outside the Dojo. Sure enough Sensei Rudy walked through the door and onto the mats. He looked at Jack and Layla confused.

"Thought you where with Kim?" He asked making Jack and Layla laugh "What's so funny?"

"She my little Sister!" Jack chuckled

"Little? Why you have to say that?" Layla glared "Nice to finally meet you Sensei Rudy. I have a question?" Layla asked walking over and shaking the sensei's hand.

"Yeah sure." He grinned

"Can I please join your dojo?" She smiled sweetly.

"Sure you can. But I will warn you karate is hard and changeling. We start you off on something easy." Rudy grinned '_Finally another has joined yippee' _He thought. Jack started to laugh again. "What Jack... What are you…?" But Rudy stopped when he saw the girl holding a black belt in her hand.

"My name's Layla Anderson by the way." She grinned

"Nice to meet you." He smiled taking the black belt off her. "Do you know any karate?"

"Yeah… maybe…"

"Show me. Come over here and attack me." Rudy smiled

"Erm… Rudy I wouldn't!" Jack smirked

"Ok!" Layla beamed walking over getting into a stance. Before Rudy could react Layla flipped him over.

"I guess you do know something about karate." He groaned. Layla helped him up. "Where did you learn your Karate? Not the black dragons?" Rudy asked taking a step back.

"No!" Layla sighed "My teacher was…. Well… Jack really. And as for my Dojo, I was in the Red Scorpions. Until like 2 days ago."

"Ooooooohhhhhhhh!" Rudy said rather too impressed.

"Yes I'm a 1st degree black belt too!" Layla answered his question before he could even ask it.

"Oh let's see what you have got. Jack come here. I want you to spar with her." Rudy smiled walking off the matt. He was expecting for Jack to jump off the bench and basically run over to spar with her, but he just sat there.

"I…. erm…." Jack slurred

"Come on Jack!"

"No thanks….." He half smiled

"Jack, I'm your Sensei and I'm telling you to spar with her." Rudy said actually sounding like a Sensei for once.

"I… I can't!" Jack sighed looking at the floor

"Why… not?" Rudy asked folding his arms. "And don't say that you can't hit a girl because you spar with Kim."

"I erm… it's just I…" Jack tried to find some words but couldn't.

"Eddie, Milton and Jerry will be back soon. I'll spar with them!" Layla grinned trying to change the subject.

"Ok!" Rudy smiled "I've got to sort out some things anyway." He walked off into his office, Jack sighed in relief.

"Thanks" He smiled

"Why don't you tell him?" Layla asked

"I will when the times right." Jack got up and sorted his things out. "I'm going over to Kim's. I need to see if she's ok. You got the second half of the training? Just continue with what we did before."

"Ok Jack!" Layla smiled hugging him. "Any troubles call me straight away please!"

"Y…yeah!" Jack blushed '_Why was she acting so nice?_ Breaking the hug Jack walked out of the Dojo.

Kim's House

Jack rang the door bell and waiting for Kim to answer. Kim didn't answer though, her mother did.

"Oh Jack!" She cried "I'm going crazy. Please say Kim's with you!"

"Wait…what she's not here?" Jack asked

"No. I haven't seen her since yesterday." Kim's mother fell to the floor "Something's wrong I know it."

"Don't worry Mrs Crawford I'll find her!" Jack said walking away. '_Elijah's gone too far this time!_' Jack thought with the anger in him going into over load.

"T...th…thank you Jack!" She called after him closing the door.

*Ring* *Ring*

Layla picked her phone up on the second ring.

"Hello. Jack are you ok?" She blurted out.

"Yeah. But Elijah has Kim." Jack growled

"What? Wait where are you? Your not going alone are you?" Layla asked

"No, I'm heading back to you. Tell the guys to get out the black ninja uniforms. I have a plan. See you soon." He hung up before Layla got another word in. She turned to the boys and asked them to get just what Jack had said. Not long after that Jack ran through door.

"So what's the plan?" Layla asked holding out the robes.

"We sneak in, take Kim and sneak out." Jack huffed, Layla burst out laughing but stopped as she realised he was being deadly serious.

"Seriously. Are you insane?" She asked "How do you know where they are?" She asked

"I highly recon there at Elijah's house. It's not too far away from Kim's house." He smiled

"How do you know that?" she asked

"I sort of followed him home one day." He grinned.

"Random!" she giggled

"I know!" He sighed "Right here's the plan. Milton can you cut the power?"

"Yes no problem!" He smiled

"Eddie and Jerry are you able to distract the guards at the entrance so myself and Layla can sneak in."

"Err…" Eddie stuttered

"Yes!" Jerry grinned

"Layla me and you will go into the house, find where Kim is and then get out together."

"Yeah sounds simple enough I guess!" She smiled

"Right put these on and let's go!" Jack smirked "WASABI?" He asked

"WASABI!" They shouted in reply.

Jack and Layla sneaked over to the entrance as quietly as they could. With flashlights in hand ready they went to the front door. Like Jack had expected there were two Red Scorpions guarded it, Jack reached for his walky talky.

*This is Dragon come in Bear. Over!* Jack said into his radio waiting for Eddie's reply. They had all chosen codenames: Jack – Dragon, Eddie – Bear, Milton – Bird, Jerry – wolf and Layla – Phoenix. They may be random but they choose them all.

*This is Bear. We are ready over.* Eddie shouted

*Right on my mark…NOW!" Jack shouted. Eddie and Jerry appeared from behind some bush, they charged towards the guards. As soon as the guards went towards them they ran the opposite way, with the guards following them. The entrance was finally clear.

*This is phoenix execute your part now BIRD! Over* Layla said into hers.

*Roger. Over!* Milton whispered. Soon enough the power went off in the house.

"Ready?" Jack asked

"I was born ready." Layla smiled following him inside. They turned there flashlights on and started exploring the house. They came across a few Scorpions, but together they managed to take them down. Finally they came to a room at the back, the door was locked but fortunately the scorpion they had just taken down had the key. Jack placed the key into the door and unlocked it.

Kim shot up off the bed into a fighting stance just as the door started to creak open. A dark silhouette of a person entered the room. Kim took her chance and kicked him. He cried out and fell to the floor.

"Kim!" Layla smiled hugging her; Layla turned her flashlight to Jack. "You ok?"

"Fine!" Jack squeaked "Nice shot Kimmie!"

"JACK!" Kim smiled running over hugging him. "You're such an idiot. Why did you come?"

"To save you." He half smiled getting to his feet. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You're our friend Kim." Layla smiled and then she looked away as Jack kissed Kim.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" Jack asked checking her over

"No I'm fine." She smiled

"Right let's go!" Layla smiled

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"

"Elijah!" Jack growled.

"Why Hello Jack." He glared coming into the light from the torch. "Well done Kim!"

"You B******d!" Kim shouted, Jack pulled her behind him protectively as Elijah stepped forward. Layla took her chance as he was distracted she sent a kick at him. But he pushed her aside; Layla hit her head on the wall and fell unconscious.

"LAYLA!" Jack called out.

"You can just stay in here. Don't worry you and your friends will be reunited soon." He laughed his evil laugh, as he dragged Layla out of the room. Jack ran forward to stop him but he was kicked backwards just before the door was shut and locked once again.

"Damn it!" Jack shouted throwing a hard punch to the wall.

"Oh Jack….I'm sorry..." Kim sighed sitting back onto to the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>What is Elijah planning?<em>**

**Hope u liked ~ Charlie x**


	11. Chapter 11 Old enemies

Recap: _The door was shut and locked once again. "Damn it!" Jack shouted throwing a hard punch to the wall. "Oh Jack….I'm sorry..." Kim sighed, sitting back onto to the bed._

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven – Old enemies...<p>

Jack sank to the floor with a thud. He put his head into his hands and sighed loudly. Kim watched from the bed not knowing what to say. She felt as though this was her doing. After all she let herself get taken.

"Jack?" Kim asked

"Yeah…" He muttered

"I'm sorr…" before Kim could continue Jack cut her off.

"This isn't your fault Kim, it's mine. He's after me." Jack shouted. Kim looked at him in surprise. "Sorry." He said more softly looking up at her "I'm just a bit angry at the moment. I didn't mean to shout."

"It's ok." She half smiled back at him. Jack got off the cold floor and sat next to Kim on the bed. He pulled her into a tight hug. Kim snuggling in to his warm chest, sighing happy that she was back in his arms. Jack leaned over and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

Meanwhile

Layla woke up and quickly looked at her surroundings, she knew them too well.

"Why are we in your Dojo?" She asked looking for Elijah.

"You'll see soon enough." Elijah grinned emerging from the shadows.

"Where is Jack and the others?" Layla glared

"You'll see them soon." He continued grinning. "Alex go and get our guests. But not our main one." He winked at Alex who nodded and left the room. He returned back with Eddie, Milton and Jerry. Alex pushed them into the room over to the corner where Layla was. Then Alex left the room again.

Jack shot up when he heard the door creak. He got into a fighting stance and pushed Kim behind him. Alex walked through the door and smiled.

"Hey Jack. Can I have little Kimmie for a sec?" He asked

"Let me think about that… NO!" Jack growled. Alex charged Jack, but he was flipped over. Jack pulled Kim and they ran out of the room together, down the hall and into a huge open room. Jack realised it was the wrong room as he ran straight into Elijah.

"Hello Jack!" Elijah grinned pushing Jack away

"What do you want with them? Let them go!" Jack growled after he'd regained his balance.

"There just here to watch our match. Nothing more, nothing less."

"NO! Wasabi warriors stand together!" Kim shouted

"YEAH!" The warriors shouted together.

"So be it!" Elijah glared snapping his fingers together. The red scorpions stepped forward and the fight began.

Eddie, Jerry and Milton took on two between them, Layla and Kim took on Alex and another, while Jack took on the biggest and hardest of the Scorpions. Elijah just stood back and watched. Kim and Layla's team work paid off they where slowly winning against there opponents. Alex seemed reluctant to hurt Layla so Kim used the opportunity to kick him down. The other Red Scorpion charged Kim, sending a kick towards her stomach. Gracefully Kim side stepped the attack easily missing it. With the Scorpion now in front of her, Kim hit him hard on his back. He fell to the floor hard. Kim turned around and looked at Layla and Alex's fight. Kim tapped Alex on his shoulder making him look at her; Layla used the distraction and kicked him hard in his stomach. Then they both high-fived each other, for there awesome teamwork and strength.

Layla walked towards Jerry, Milton and Eddie to see if she could assist them. While Kim stood by and watched Jack's fight, ready to help if he wanted it. Eddie, Milton and Jerry finally managed to win there fight without any help from Layla! Jack also finished off his fight with the big guy. Elijah glared at the Warriors.

"Well, I guess you have improved." Elijah shouted "BOYS!" As he said that four boys walked in with yellow uniforms.

"Wait….." Kim stared at the guys in shock. She knew them…! Kim's stare went to Jack, now she was truly worried.

"I wondered when the Cobra's where going to get here!" Jack smirked

"Hello Jack." A blonde haired guy grinned.

"Hello Kai." Jack glared back. Kai is Jack's cousin. A while ago Kai and his gang of Cobra's had entered the tournament in China, just like Jack! Kai had cheated and got his buddies to beat up Jack so that Kai would win the contest. The cobra's had ganged up on Jack and broke his hand. Then once Jack found out what really happened he and Kai had had a fight, Jack won to Kai's disapproval. Kai is the only person Jack has ever lost to, so beating him in China was a really good confidence boost for him.

"You don't seem that surprised." Kai said looking Jack up and Down.

"Well after I thought I saw you. Oh and I saw Uncle Carl…." Jack waved at the Sensei. Elijah sighed and took off his wig. "I figured it out all!"

"Aren't you clever." Kai smirked, He looked over at Layla. "Hello Layla."

"Cuz." Layla glared not really looking at him.

"What do you want?" Jack asked

"I want to fight."

"Why does everyone want to fight me just lately?" Jack sighed "I've already beaten you. Why do we have to fight again for?" Kai got annoyed and walked forward so that he and Jack where now face to face.

"And? You're still a coward Jack! Too scared to fight me? Are you sacred that you will loose?"

"What? I'm not the one who is a coward. You're the one who didn't want to fight me in China. Because you knew I was good competition so you had your guys take me out." Jack shouted back.

"Let that go Jack. Stop stalling and fight me!" Kai yelled

"Yeah let's fight. My hands not broken now, so at least this time it will be a fair fight." Jack grinned

The warriors and Jack's Uncle watched from the edge of the matt while Kai and Jack circled each other. Kai charged Jack and attempted to kick him. Jack spun around missing the attack; He then kicked Kai hitting him in his stomach. Kai fell to the floor really hard, but as soon as he hit the floor he was back on his feet trying it again.

Kim sighed; they had been fighting for a while now. When was Kai going to realise that Jack was too good. Jack was now totally over his fear and was now kicking Kai's butt!

After a long struggle Kai finally fell down and stayed down. Jack walked over to Kim and the others.

"This isn't over Jack….." Kai muttered struggling to stand.

"It is Kai!" Jack smirked "Face it. Your power comes from the fear of your opponent. And I'm not afraid of you anymore. So I win!"

"He's right." Carl / Elijah said helping Kai to his 's mouth dropped

"I am?" Jack asked

"Yes Jack. Let's go Kai."

"But dad…."

"No. I don't want to hear anything else about it. We are leaving. Good bye Jack." Uncle Carl smiled as he pushed his son out the front doors. Jack laughed

"That was easy." He grinned hugging Kim.

"Too easy..." She muttered into his chest.

"I know, but what my uncle says goes. You don't cross him." Jack winked

"Yup. Uncle Carl may be really embarrassing and looks stupid. But he has a very short temper and is one scary guy that you never want to cross." Layla grinned

"Hint why he's attacks really hurt. But he never did anything unless provoked to." Jack smirked pointing to his side.

"Mmmmhhhhh!" Kim muttered not totally agreeing with Jack's last sentence.

"Well shall we?" Milton asked looking at the door.

"Yeah good idea." Jack grinned, suddenly realising the time. The warriors all walked out of the Dojo leaving behind the unconscious red Scorpions on the floor. They had a lot to catch up on once they where awake, as they now had no Sensei.

The warriors walked into the Wasabi dojo.

"Who wants to spare?" Jack asked playfully

"No thanks." Layla sighed sitting on the bench

"I'm ok." Milton smiled joining Layla. Eddie pretended to answer his phone, which was really a wallet.

"Swag!" Jerry smirked running at Jack. Kim stopped him.

"Can't we just sit down now please?" Kim huffed.

"Ok…." Jack grinned sitting with her.

"Now what?" Layla asked

"That my friend, is the million dollar question." Kim sighed. They all laughed...!

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen next? Let me know your ideas. (I have some)<strong>

**Sorry guys I've been so busy and not really well. One or two more chapters are left now ^^**

**Please review thanks for reading**

**Charlie**

**X**


	12. Chapter 12 Meet again

_**Recap: "That my friend, is the million dollar question." Kim sighed. They all laughed...!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 ~ Meet again<strong>.

Jack walked through the door and smiled at the sight of his girlfriend beating up a dummy. At least one good thing had came out of this ordeal, he'd finally asked her out! Four young teenagers watched her demonstration with excitement in their gleaming eyes. Jack nodded at her,then he hurried into the changing room to get dressed.

Jack walked onto the matt and smiled at his fellow warriors, ignoring Kim's glares he picked up some boards. Placing them onto the blocks he smashed them one by one. Then he turned his attention to the training dummy. At break Jack sat on the bench drinking some water as Kim approached.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Hey honey how are you." Jack smirked

"I've missed you too Jack." Kim snapped "But you should be resting. Your not fully recovered yet." Jack went to say something but Kim cut him off. "I was watching you train on the dummy Jack. I say you flinch a few times from pain."

"Ok. You got me happy?" Jack sighed looking to the floor. "I've had enough of sitting at home. I'd rather train and be with you."

"It's only been a day.." Kim says croaking her head to one side

"I know. Have I said how adorable you look when you do that." Jack smiles making Kim blush.

"Just take it easy OK? Please." Kim begs

"So you don't want to spare?" Jack asks amused. Kim jumps up and playfully hits him in the arm.

"Shut up" she smiles sticking her tongue out.

After a few more hours of training it's time to leave. Jack and Kim leave together hand in hand. They walk down the back alleyway towards Kim's place. But they stop when a figure blocks the exit. Not liking where this is going Jack turns himself and Kim around, but they both walk into two guys.

"Jack...!" One whisperer's

"Kai?" Jack asks pushing Kim behind him. "I thought...?"

"You thought wrong Jack. I'm still pissed at you. Now fight me." Kai walks forwards, slowly coming into view.

"No." Jack sighs. Kai grabes Jack's collar and pulls him forward.

"Your such a coward Jack. Or are you scared because with a bruised rib you don't think you can win." Kai smiles looking at Jack's chest.

"Bruised rib?" Kim repeats confused. This is news even to her. Jack looks at her and manages to shrug. Clearly he knew but he just didn't tell her, why not?

"Look Jack. I'm not giving up and neither is my father. He may of left but he still wants you. So I thought why don't I come and get you? At least this way I get to have you first."

"You know I've really had it with you Kai. Your the coward you didn't want to fight me in china. And even now your stalling instead of fighting. What are you waiting for?" Jack glares at his cousin. Why when everything is going great does he have to show up and ruin everything?

"Jack... I'd watch what you say..!" Kai growls

"Or what?" Jack shouts, before he can react there's a knife in his shoulder. He cries out and is dropped to the floor. Kim goes to run to his side but she's held back.

"You see Jack, I don't care about you. I'll take you to my dad either way. Even if your half dead. So what's it going to be Jack? Surrender or fight?" Kai chuckles as he couches beside him.

"N..NO. I'm doing neither!" Jack growls trying to control the pain. Kai pushes the blade in further.

"Stop. Please Stop it!" Kim cry out desperately trying to get free, as Jack calls out in pain again.

"God your a stubborn one Jack. I'll see if the girl screams too if you like." Kai grins as he pulls the knife out. Blood pours out as Jack struggles to stop it, with his free hand he grabs Kai's wrist.

"Leave her alone." He shouts, using all his strength and the grip on Kai, Jack pulls himself to his feet. He winces at the pain as he kicks the two red scorpions holding Kim, Jack then slumps back to his feet. Finally free Kim kicks Kai hard making him drop the knife.

"You brat. When did I give you permission to get involved?"

"When you hurt my boyfriend." Kim shouts.

"Kim... Run...aw" But before he can finish Jack blacks out. Kim positions herself between Jack and the others, it's up to her to protect him. They all attack her full force she holds her own for a while until it's all too much. One hard kick sends her to the floor just as Jack awakes. Kai comes at Kim with the Knife but Jack shields her. Kai stops just before impact so that the knife is at Jack's neck.

"Your so easy to predict Jack." Kai smiles

"How?" Jack glares

"You fight strong and your tough to beat i'll give you that. But as soon as someone you love is in trouble you loose your cool and become reckless."

"It's beacuse I have a heart and friends who actually like me. Your jealous aren't you." Jack smiles, making Kai shake with anger.

"Any last words?" Kai grins, but his grin fades when he sees something moving out of the corner of his eye. He stands and watches Six unknown people fighting the scorpions behind them. Once they beat the others they run in front of Kim and Jack. Kim moves so Jack can lay down. His shoulders bleeding badly but he'll live. Kim rips her top and uses it as a bandage. Jack smiles at her through half open eyes. Thanks. He mouths, she kisses him and applies pressure to the wound.

"Oowww!" Jack protests.

"Who are... Layla?" Kai shouts in suprise. The six figures stand in fighting poses. Layla nods at Jack and Kim and then stands at the front. Next to her is Sensei Rudy, Jerry, Sensei Ty, Frank and Brody.

"Unless you want to fight us all Kai. I suggest you leave." Layla glares.

"I'll be.." Kai starts

"Don't bother because if you come back we will be ready." Rudy shouts.

"You don't just fight one dojo you fight all." Sensei ty glares. Kai stands there staring at them all for a few more moments before he turns tails and runs.

The six high five each other.

"Thank you ty." Rudy smiles at his ex-enemy.

"Your welcome. There wouldn't be much competition if your dojo disappears. Say Brody want to join my dojo?" Ty asks changing the subject.

"No thank you. I only helped out because I owed the wasabi dojo one." Brody winked at Kim just before he headed off.

"Thanks guys." Kim smiles.

"Come on lets get out of here." Layla smiles helping Jack to his feet. "He really did a number on you."

"Shut up" Jack smirks.

Together they head back to the dojo, then Jack goes to the hospital. Kai never did come back. The only place Jack will see him again is in tournaments. At least now life in Seaford may go back to normal.

"Say Layla want to go out?" Jerry asks suddenly making everyone stare.

"Sure." Layla smiles sweetly taking his hand.

"SWAG!"

Not long after the grand finale fight with the red Sorpions, Milton and Eddie left the dojo, to do other things. While Layla decided to stay in Seaford , now that she had a new boyfriend and a new dojo. Layla and Jerry have been going out for a couple of weeks now, but Jack doesn't think its going to last long. When Jack finally returned to the dojo after his recovery, he couldn't get over had much stronger the warriors bond was and how much things had changed. He was now in a relationship with a beautiful strong girl, the warriors had a new strong member and they where starting to get more people asking to join! Even if the warriors where going separate ways their bond stayed the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. <strong>

**One more chapter to come guys :) I'm changing a chapter around so the newest chapter will be chapter 14. (I'll work on it soon) **

**Hope you liked it,**

**~ Charlie x**


	13. Chapter 13  New Beginning

**Chapter 13 ~ New Beginnings**

Time pasted by as the warriors grew up. With the Red scorpions forgotten, life and dreams change as they head their seprate ways. One by one they found new paths to follow. Here are a short story of each to show their new lifes.

A short while after the red scorpions disappeared the Wasabi dojo was part of a hit tv series. Known as Kickin it once the show ended the warriors split up...

**Extreme Martial Dance academy. **

"Jerry Martinez?"

"yeah thats me." Jerry smiles as he turns round to the a new customer.

"My son wants to join your academy."

"Has he had any karate experence?"

"No.?"

"They need to know basics before they can join this academy. Go to the mall and find the Wasabi dojo. My friend Jack Anderson. Will happily teach your son the basics for a fair price. Once he has learnt them to Jacks approval he's welcome back here. I'll same him a spot."

"Sweet thanks dude." As the guy leaves Jerry grins to himself. Opening up a academy of his own was the best and brightest idea he has ever thought of. With Jack helping his students with karate at the Wasabi dojo. Jerry's able to concentrate on choreography of the dance style. His academy is three times winner and current champion of the lets dance show. After he left the wasabi dojo with a black belt degree one, Jerry got a spot on a tv dance show. He was a backup dancer for a singer at one time. During a rehearsal he gave hints for some new moves, from then on he's a well known choreography teacher. Shortly after that he opened his own academy. The only downside is that his girlfriend (Layla) and him broke up when he left.

Jerry's academy becomes packed and even famous thoughout the years...

**International cello Player.**

Eddie gave up on karate not long after the end of the Kickin it show. He concentrated on playing the cello and became very good at it. He left the dojo claiming that his mother no longer approved and more to the fact he didn't have the guts to carry on. He still does some private lessons with Jack though. He travels around alot playing his cello...

**Miltonious **

Milton continues still with his karate but hes now a scientist who helps Nassa. He recently married Julie and they are expecting a baby very soon. Milton loves karate as much as ever but he's more interested in discovering new scientific means...

* * *

><p><strong>No i haven't forgot Jack, Kim or Rudy. They are in the next chapter but in more detail ;)<strong>

**Hope its ok. Sorry i'm having to rap this up. Sorry about the wait. I'll work on the next chapter tomorrow. (doesn't mean its up tomorrow.)**

**thanks for reading. Please review.**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14 Forever together (The end)

**_This is the last chapter for this fanfiction. Hope you enjoy please Review. Thank you xXx_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Forever together <strong>

Years passed... and finally completely recovered all but a stiff shoulder very now and then, Jack had returned to the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. Jack and the Warriors had graduated school with excellent (Milton, Jack & Kim), average Eddie) and passable grades (Jerry). Some of the warriors went their separate ways leaving Jack and Kim at the Dojo. Ever since the TV series KiCKiN iT finished filming at the Dojo, business was getting so good, that Rudy needed more hands to deal with all the students. Jack and Kim were hired as assistant Sensei's, even Rudy had to admit that they were doing a amazing job. One afternoon Jack and Kim were busy training a couple of the students, when Rudy came back into the Dojo after his lunch break.

"Say Jack. Can I borrow you and Kim for a moment?" Rudy asked standing in his office doorway.

"Bring your leg up a little higher." Jack smiled at his first black belt student as he kicked Jack's raised hand. "Excellent. Continue practising that on the dummy other there. I'll be right back."

"Very nicely done, Annie. Carry on here while I talk with Sensei Rudy." Kim smiled

When safely inside Rudy's office away from noisy students, Rudy quietly shut the door.

"I had a audition for a role a couple of months back. And I got the part" Rudy smiled shyly

"That's awesome Rudy!" congratulated Jack and Kim together.

"But..." Rudy hesitated

"You'll have to leave the Dojo." Jack finished

"Yeah. I have been thinking through this for a long time now. And I have finally made up my mind." Rudy paused taking in a deep breath before he continued "I want the both of you to take over the Dojo for me. I'd rather someone who knew what they where doing would take over the Dojo for me. Plus someone I could trust to keep to the Wasabi code! You too are perfect for this. And I would really love if you two would take it over for me...?"

"Sure Rudy we would Love to." Jack grinned pulling Kim into his arms. "Thank you."

"No thank you." Rudy sighed in relief.

"Say what kind of role is it?" Jack asked

"A TV series called Hannah Montana. I'm playing her brother, my role is to annoy her!" Rudy chuckled

"Well good luck with it Sensei" Jack bowed playfully. "Say can me and Kim leave early tonight?"

"Yeah no problem Jack."

"Thanks Rudy. Come on Kimmie follow me."

"Wait wha...?" Kim shouted as Jack pulled her from the office. Rudy looked around his Dojo and smiled to himself. He had done it, he'd made a successful Bobby Wasabi Dojo. And now he was a actor, just like what he had always wanted. Rudy started to place a few things in his boxes knowing this was the last night he would spend here...

**After practice...**

Jack Lead Kim down to the beach. Kim squeaked in surprise at the perfectly laid Picnic basket. They sat in silence looking at the crashing quiet waves from the sea. Suddenly Jack pulled Kim to her feet.

"I er..." Jack looked around blushing

"What Jack?" Kim asked looking at him confused. He had been acting weird every since the meeting with Rudy. Was he having second thoughts about taking the Dojo on? Jack getting down on one knee stopped her trail of thought. Her mouth fell open as she realized what this meant.

"Kim Crawford. I have loved you ever since I caught your apple. I love you more than life itself and I can't imagine mine without you. I would erm..." Jack got a little box from his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of Marrying me?" He opened the box and a beautiful sparkly ring shone into Kim's eyes. She stared at Jack mouth open in complete surprise. He tilted his head to one side waiting for her answer.

"Erm... I need a answer Kimmie. Or are you going to make me wait longer. I can't take much more..." Jack half smiled holding up the ring. Kim jumped into his arms knocking him to the floor.

"YES YES YES!" She squeaked. Once Jack caught back his breath he placed the ring onto her finger and kissed her hard. Now his life begun.

**8 and 1/2 months later ;)...**

Kim rolled over in her sleep and suddenly felt wide awake. She looked over at her clock. It read 3am. Why was she awake for? Something wet between her legs caught her attention. Suddenly it all became clear.

"Jack!" She hissed into his ear. He mumbled at her in annoyance.

"Wha." A sleepy Jack replied

"My water broke." Kim sighed

"Go to the bathroom then." Jack groaned going back to sleep.

"No my water broke!" Kim said trying to sound more desperate.

"Then go bathroom..."

"For heavens sake! THE BABIES ARE COMING!" Kim yelled making Jack sit bolt upright.

"Damn your early what what do I do? Do you need something? Do I.." Jack said way to fast.

"Calm down I'm the one in labor Jack." Kim hissed "Take me to the hospital please... NOW!"

"Ok OK."

**At Hospital...**

"Push your almost there Kim!" The nurse shouted

"Argh!" Kim cried as she clutched Jack's hand. Suddenly his hand disappeared. Kim looked around and saw that Jack had passed out. She laughed and cried as she made the last push. Then came the second cry of life, now they had two little babies! Jack got to his feet and rubbed himself off, he shrugged his shoulders at Kim. Ignoring what just happened she smiled at him and then looked for her babies.

"Congratulations on your baby boy and girl." The nurse smiled handing the girl to Kim while Jack held the boy.

"Thank you." Kim huffed pregnancy and birth were the hardest things she had ever done.

"They are beautiful." Smiled a proud father.

"What are you going to call them?" The nurse asked

"Olivia and Leo." Kim smiled. It took a while but they had both agreed on names.

"Come on Leo. Hit me!" Jack smiled.

"But daddy, I can't. Your too tall!" Leo giggled slurring his words like a two year old does. Saying it like that only made it cuter!

"Well then the tickle monsters going to get you!" Jack laughed playfully tickling his little man, Leo giggled in delight and struggled out of his fathers reach. He ran behind his mother who was carrying a sleepy Olivia.

"Come on little man bed time!" Kim smiled. Together Jack and Kim placed the twins to bed, once they where out for the count they left the room. Laying in Jack's arms on their bed Kim stroked her belly.

"Any idea's for baby names?" She smiled looking into the eyes of her husband.

"What your.."

"Yes Jack. I'm pregnant again!" Kim grinned, before she could say another word Jack pulled her into a kiss. Now Jack's life was complete. 3

and they lived happily ever after :P

The End x

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading my fanfiction of KiCKiN iT. Also a big thank you for all your kind comments throughout the chapters. It means so much. Thanks to you guys and writing this story my writing has improved a lot. So Keep a look out for more fanfictions from me in the future. ;)<strong>

**So again thank you. And I really hope you enjoyed this story and the ending was what you were looking for.**

**Bye for now,**

**Love,**

**~ Charlie **

xXx


End file.
